Chance Meetings
by Stine8503
Summary: This is a story about mainly Sango and Miroku. Sango just transfered Colleges and she literally bumps into Miroku on her way to school. Can Sango be a serious student with Miroku as a friend? And What is with the that old girlfriend of his...
1. Chapter 1

Chance Meetings

It seems like a million years since I posted a fanfic. College completely ate my time. And while I'm in summer school so I can graduate I want to try and work on my fan fics more. I can't promice weekly updates because between job hunting, college classes, papers and maintaining a website it's kinda hectic. But I am going to Japan again and bringing either a lot of paper or my laptop since I have an online class that week to do as well. So what I can't do before then, I'll try to do on the plane ride. All constructive criticism is welcome since I know I'm far from a professional writer.

"" Speach

Thought

Chapter One: The Meeting

Sango sighed as she looked around her apartment. She unpacked so much the night before but it felt like she could never finish soon enough. Her bedroom looked like a disaster, clothes everywhere boxes waiting to be unpacked in the corner and worst of all today she had to go to the new University. She liked her small town community college but her Father thought it would be good for her to get away, experience new things and have new opportunities. She wanted to go home as soon as he helped her move in, She missed him and Kohaku so much. She never felt more alone in her life.

"Kirara..." She said petting her cat. "I have an alarm clock for a reason...you don't have to wake me up in the morning..."

The feline mewed in response and jumped off the bed waiting for Sango to feed her. Sango yawned and stretched before she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"I know you should be very happy I went to the store last night, it took me a half hour to find the building again but we both have some food to eat till I can find the grocery store..." Sango stated opening a can of food.

"Now you be good while I'm at school, no crazy...cat parties or anything..." Sango said looking at the feline. "I sound like an idiot..."

Sango then went about her daily morning routine, then she made sure she had everything she needed for school and sighed. It would surely be a lonely day. Or would it?

"Yes I swear that I will be there early so we can talk about the apartment, mine is far too expensive to keep anymore...Yes...Yash you should really stop yelling over the phone it's unhealthy. Well, I'll see you soon enough I'm about half way to campus and you scream so loud that my ears will surely bleed before I get there at this rate." Miroku said shutting his flip phone. "What a pain friends are sometimes."

He continued walking down the street while playing tetris on said phone. No one typically walked this way since it was a poorer area of town and the little kids were all in school. But little did he know that someone else would be coming that way. Directly in to him as a matter of fact, she thought she was running late, over estimating how long it would take to get to school. Sango, just walked out of her apartment building, with a map of the city in her face not paying a bit of attention. That is, until she walked right into Miroku. Both sat on the ground confused but then he stood up and held a hand out.

"I'm sorry...I should have been looking at where I was going are you alright?" Miroku asked

Sango took his hand as he helped her up and smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you new in town?" Miroku asked after looking her over and noticing the map.

"Yes...I just moved her yesterday..." She replied.

"Oh? Well do you have some free time now? I know a nice coffee place, think of it as compensation for me running into you" He offered

"Sure..." She replied.

Walking down the street next to this new person Sango realized she just agreed to go somewhere with a complete stranger. Maybe she shouldn't have replied so quickly, and maybe if she started a conversation it wouldn't feel so odd.

"I have a class at Eleven Thirty so...do you mind if we stop at the one close to campus..?" Miroku asked breaking her train of though.

"I have one then too...You go to the University too?" Sango replied

"Yeah, I do what class do you have?" He replied as they entered the coffee shop.

"Umm...Asian Philosophy I think..." Sango replied pulling out a paper that was her schedule. "Yeah...It's in Olscamp hall.."

" I have the same class! That is kind of weird...Well...since it's a Three Hundred level class I shall assume you're a transfer student?" Miroku said glancing at the menu.

"Yeah...I used to go to school close to home where it was cheaper...but I thought the University would be a good experience.." She replied.

"Wow, your pretty smart then." Miroku replied with a smile noticing her blush a little. "So...what type of coffee do you like?"

"I don't know...Chai sounds good..." She replied skimming over the Menu

"Do you want to find somewhere to sit while I order? He replied

"Sure..."

When Sango sat down at a clean table she thought about the weird events that happened so far today. She tumbled into a guy, went to a coffee house with him and now he's buying her coffee and he's in her class. Talk about one of the weirdest meetings in history...

"At least I won't get lost..." She mumbled to herself has he came over to the table.

"So.." He said handing her the cup of Chai.

"...So...?" She replied making him chuckle a little.

"My name is Miroku."

"Mine's Sango..."

"That is a beautiful name." He replied after taking a sip of coffee. "It suits you."

What a flirt...She thought rolling her eyes. "Yeah I guess...So...You're an upper classman?"

"Yes I am a Junior, I know my way around campus well, so if you ever need to know where something is, just ask." He replied with a smile.

"Okay...? What's your major?" She asked after taking a drink.

"Religious Philosophy." He said "What about you?"

"I don't really know...It's basically...International Studies but my classes are mostly...Culture and Peace and Studies so...I don't know how they'll transfer over.." She replied.

"Interesting..."Miroku said a little bit more bored than he planned. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No...Why...?" She replied

He simply smiled and took another sip of his coffee. "No reason really, just curious."

"Right...So...You'll help me find my classes?" She replied.

"With pleasure." He said smoothly with a grin.

"Well..." She started as she looked through her bookbag, and pulled out her schedule. "Where are they..?"

Miroku took the schedule and his eyes widened a little. "Well this will be easy, your in all of my classes."

"What..? We aren't majoring in the same thing!" She replied.

"Well, this school is small ans think about it. International Studies...Religious Philosophy...Your major is more broad than mine. And you can look forward to having someone you know in each class." Miroku replied with a smile.

"I guess your right.." She replied.

Miroku smiled and held out his hand. "Friendship and chance meetings have their benefits. Our first class is this way." He said pulling her towards the door.

"Be here early my Ass..." InuYasha grumbled.

"InuYasha be nice...Maybe he went to get breakfast and forgot." Kagome replied.

"...Ten bucks says he was flirting..." InuYasha mumbled.

"I'm not betting against that..." Kagome replied.

"Because you know I'm right!" InuYasha growled.

"..Maybe.." She replied

"Keh..."

With the tail end of the conversation Miroku, followed by Sango walked in the room. Miroku looked around for Kagome and InuYasha, noticed InuYasha's mad face and pulled Sango towards them fearing to sit alone with them.

"Dumbass, what happened to being early?" InuYasha said glancing at Sango.

"I was being a good classmate. InuYasha, Kagome this is Sango she is a transfer student." Miroku replied

"Told you...flirting...give me Ten bucks." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"I didn't bet against you..." She replied.

"Cruel friends I have...They always argue, but over all they are good people." Miroku said with a smile.

Sango watched the two fight, and sat down next to Miroku.

Today's been so weird...and it's not even noon...

On went Asian Philosophy, sort of boring yet...Sango couldn't stop thinking about the things that happened to her today. Either Miroku was nice or a rapist that was really good at hiding it. Hopefully the first of the two, but she didn't seem to notice the glances coming from another man across the room.

"Koharu, it looks like your boyfriend got a new girl."

"I noticed...how dare she steal my Miroku..."

"She looks too good for him."

"You mean he's too good for her?"

"No I don't, I might make a deal with you if I can get her alone..."

"As long as I get my Miroku back..."

The actual length I had planned this chapter to be is about six more pages written in length. I figured it would be too much for the first chapter. But I love Miroku and Sango Fluff. So there is going to be tons of cute moments between them. The next chapter is mostly them getting to know each other through notes they pass in class. Which teachers in College hate by the way, one of my teachers threw everyone out of class because of it. Oh well. Just so you know Three Hundred level classes are Junior level classes (at least in my school) So it would be surprising to see someone your assuming is a Freshman in one. It's a lot of work.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah...I'll see when I can get this update up and what not..the connection in my apartment is screwy...but I do have some freetime so the typing is no problem. Next week might be slightly problematic because I have midterms in my summer classes. But if I get lots of comments I might update it next week anyway.

" " Speach

' ' Thought

Notes

Chapter Two: Notes

Miroku was never interested in classes, so as part of his usual routine he drew on his notes and pretended to pay attention with a bored sigh, he looked over at Sango who was taking notes and looking a bit annoyed. He smirked and decided to have some fun as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. He then dropped a nicely folded note on her notebook.

'Stupid slacker...I'm busy...in class...and your playing...you stupid jerk...' Sango thought bitterly as she pulled apart the note.

You look too serious. You should come to lunch with us and relax. I know you have the time.

She sighed and wrote back and folded the note and put it by him shyly and cautiously.

You should be more serious, this is a class. I guess there wouldn't be any harm in going with you and your friends since I don't know where to go anyway.

Miroku opened the note with a grin and read it then started his reply.

The entire lecture is online. I'll be serious in our Biology Lab section. If attendance didn't count I wouldn't come to this class except for the tests. Want to see a more serious side of me, be my lab partner in it. You'll need to have one anyway.

This time sensing she was not in a bad mood since she was taking notes furiously now Miroku folded the note nicely and slipped it into her hand. Sango responded by shooting him a death glare and unfolding it, he watched her as she read it then wrote back.

How can you be in my Honors Lab class Mr. All Play? If you can be serious for five minuets I'll give it thought since I don't know anyone here yet.

Again Sango shyly passed it to him trying to avoid any attention from the teacher. Then class progressed as a normal class would for fifteen minutes when Miroku got bored again and started to draw making Sango annoyed yet again. Twenty minutes passed then Miroku slipped another note to Sango. She glanced at him and he smirked so she blushed again like their usual routine. She opened the note careful not to draw any attention to herself.

As my lab partner you'll be spending a lot of time with me, how about going on a date with me this Friday? You said yourself you don't know where anything is, or many people and I know where many places are and many people that might interest you. No strings attached, just this date and I won't force you on any more. Your so interested in this seriousness, this of it as a tour with a possible dinner and movie included.

'That doesn't sound too bad...I do need to know where things are...and I really don't know anyone...I could possibly have a stalker with him...but he doesn't seem that bad...' Sango thought as she glanced over at him. He smiled and started writing something down. 'He's not that bad...'

Okay...I'll go with you on a date Friday but, I'm not going to be your girlfriend or anything. And I was just wondering Mr. All Play, how did you get in the Honors Program, you really don't seem the type.

She tossed it at Miroku playfully while the teacher was fixing the DVD for the class. Miroku laughed a little as he opened it. 'Getting a little braver are we? I knew you could be playful too. I'll make you more playful...' Miroku thought as he started to read. After he finished he smirked and wrote his reply.

Getting brave? I did not say anything about being your boyfriend. If your interested though we can work on that later. As for being in the Honors Program, I Sango my dear have a 4.0 GPA. I may be Mr. All Play now but I do get my work done.

Grinning Miroku folded the note, and put his arm around her with a fake yawn and dropped the note on her notebook letting his arm remain around her.

'What are you doing...You stupid Jerk...If I get thrown out of class I'll strangle you...' Sango picked up the note and started to read.

Sure you do..Where should I meet you Friday. Sango then folded the note and put it in his hand where his arm was still wound her shoulders. He pulled the arm away read the note and wrote a reply then put it in her pants pocket. He noted Sango's frustrated sigh as she pulled the note out of the pocket and started to read.

We can work the details out later, it is only Monday. By the way he likes to end class early so we should be getting out momentarily.

'Only if I don't strangle you first...' Sango stuffed the note back into her pocket and waited to see what other event would happen today.

"So Sango did you enjoy class?" Miroku asked teasingly as she started putting her things away.

"If I weren't sitting next to you it would have been better..." She replied taking the note back out of her pocket and throwing it at him.

"Or so you think...I thought class was rather nice today." Miroku replied.

"Keh, already fighting with your new girlfriend?" InuYasha said mockingly.

Miroku sighed and noticed Sango's anger rising. She glared at InuYasha and Miroku stepped back a little in fear. Kagome sighed and waited for the fighting to begin.

" I am NOT his girlfriend. I would NEVER date someone like him!" Sango growled.

Out of no where, Koharu pounced over to Miroku and wrapped her arm around him."Hi Roku! Let's get lunch together and talk." She said smirking about the situation. Sango turned from InuYasha and look at the two of them, then back at InuYasha then to Kagome, who was trying to calm her down.

"Miroku and InuYasha just joke with eachother he didn't really mean it." Kagome said putting a hand on Sango's shoulder in an attempt to clam her down.

"Sorry...I'm just getting worked up about nothing...It's probably just stress from moving and being new..." She replied glancing back at Miroku

'Stupid pervert...asking me out when he already has a girlfriend.'

"Well...maybe we'll have some classes together? Can I see your schedule?" Kagome replied.

"Sure..." Sango said pulling out her schedule

"We have the same art class this will be fun! We can work on the project together!" Kagome replied. Then Sango was distracted by the argument going on between Miroku and that girl.

"Miroku we have to talk sometime! You broke up with me out of no where!" Koharu yelled.

Kagome pulled Sango closer to her noticing what she was distracted by. "She's playing the jealous ex pretty good today, she's been bothering him since they broke up last year. Don't listen to what she says..."

"Oh..." Sango replied glancing back over at the two of them.

"She's obsessed...that's why they broke up she was jealous of me because I've know him since I was five, and I'm dating InuYasha." Kagome replied.

"Really crazy..." Sango replied.

"Yeah we should leave thought the other class is coming..." Kagome replied looking from Sango to InuYasha.

"Keh about time." InuYasha grumbled. "Houshi we're leaving NOW."

Miroku looked a little irritated and walked outside before everyone else. Sango was confused, he was in such a good mood and now it was the opposite. Koharu followed and then InuYasha and Kagome so Sango ran to catch up.

"What happened?" She asked Kagome.

"Who knows..She always makes him mad and InuYasha yelling never helps." Kagome replied.

"I never yell!" InuYasha replied

"Um...Should we see what's wrong? He's standing outside..." Sango replied motioning to the door.

And that's Chapter Two. I hate making Koharu the jealous ex and the Kuranosuke guy the one that wants to go after Sango but they really are the only love rivals in the series. So I might as well. I don't like creating new characters anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I kind of wanted more reviews before I posted the next chapter...but then I remembered no cute fluff thing had happened...so maybe people would respond after that. And yeah, InuYasha and Kagome are dating in the story but...there are enough fics about them, and I like Sango and Miroku better anyway, and I'm writing the story so I win.

Chapter Three: Meaningful Conversation

"You should stop smoking Miroku..." Kagome said softly

"She just stresses me out...sorry.." Miroku replied tossing the cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. "Let's get some lunch."

"Miroku..." Sango said catching up to Miroku

"Hey..." He replied slowing down a little and keeping at her pace. "Sorry about that..you don't have to go on that date with me if you don't want...She'll probably try something like that again..."

"I want to..." She replied blushing a little. "Besides...If we're going to be working together in lab we should get to know eachother..."

He stopped and smiled at her, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"So...?" 

"WHAT!" InuYasha yelled.

"Look at them...She looks like she likes him, he looks like he likes her...they're about the cutest couple...They need to hook up!" Kagome replied

"Keh, He likes all girls." InuYasha replied with a growl.

* * *

"So...what would you like to eat for lunch?" Miroku asked. 

"I don't know...What's around here..?" Sango replied noticing Kagome and InuYasha were lagging further behind them.

"Well...bad school food and decent school food..." Miroku said with a smirk.

"I think I like the sound of decent school food best." Sango replied with a giggle.

"I find that best too, do you like Chinese?"

"It depends..." Sango responded after looking back to see Kagome and InuYasha even further behind them.

"Well, there is fairly good Chinese food." Miroku replied.

"Like what?"

"Mostly stirfry and egg rolls...but it probably is the best thing here." He said smiling at her. "You know the least toxic."

Sango giggled again, "I find it very hard to believe you can be serious.."

"I am serious." He replied looking stern, "People get sick from the food, but not the Chinese."

Sango continued giggling, "Stop it, it can't be that bad!"

"It is! One time on taco day InuYasha couldn't leave the bathroom he was so sick." Miroku replied as he brushed a hand against hers.

"How horrible.." Sango replied still bubbling with laughter "I'll just have to make my own lunches then huh?"

"Oh? If you do that I will have to steal them from you. I do not want to eat toxic food after all." Miroku said with a smirk.

Sango blushed a little then responded, "Well, then I'll have to beat you up because I don't want to be sick!"

"Well...then...We'll just have to share." Miroku replied. "You are too violent."

"I am not..." Miroku could hear the hurt in her voice. "I was just joking...I wouldn't make my lunch anyway...it might go bad.."

Miroku looked over at her and wrapped an arm around her. "I was joking too.." He then kissed her forehead and smiled. "You take things too seriously."

Sango blushed more, "Sorry...I can't help it.."

"Heh...We'll work on that this semester, after all what is college without some fun and play?

* * *

"So...Miss Sango. How has today been for you?" 

"Miroku...You've been with me almost all day...you know.." She replied

"All except for your art class, did you have fun with Kagome?" He asked as she came closer to where he was sitting.

She smiled pulling out her notebook and setting it behind Miroku.

"I am deeply wounded, sit next to me!" He whined.

"No! You are not passing notes to me again!" She replied with a glare. "This is probably my hardest class I need to take notes and pay attention."

Miroku let out a sigh of defeat and turned around in his seat. "Here comes that seriousness again. It's bad for your health to worry so much."

"Then by that logic your in perfect health?" She retorted.

"That was cruel, but it is always nice to see you have a sense of humor." Miroku replied.

"I have a sense of humor.."

"I know, class is going to start soon so I will leave you to your seriousness."

* * *

"I can't believe you said that!" Sango yelled. 

"Said what? It would be a wonderful way to solve conflict and end world hunger." Miroku replied with a smile.

"People will not stop wars for cookies!"

"Well they should. I find cookies quite tasty." Miroku stated.

"You are so lucky the teacher has a sense of humor.." Sango sighed.

"That too. Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when your angry?"

Sango stopped walking and blushed. Miroku continued until he noticed she wasn't there anymore then he back tracked a little. But at the same time another person was walking in the same direction.

"Excuse me but you dropped this back in the room."

"Oh.." Sango replied taking her notebook. "Thanks...I didn't notice I dropped it."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I was so mesmerized by your beauty I almost didn't notice either." Sango blushed as he continued "So, I just had to bring it to you and see again."

"Thank you..." Sango glanced around to see if Miroku was waiting for her but he was walking away. "Sorry...I have to go I'm new here and Miroku been my guide..sorry.." With that said she ran off in the direction Miroku was headed.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled catching up with him. "I know it's the end of the day but I was hoping you could show me around more...or at least help me get my books..."

"Sorry I thought you were having a nice conversation" He said a bit spitefully.

"He was just giving me back my notebook..."

"Sango I should tell you something...That was Kuranosuke, his family is one of the wealthiest here and he is an International Law student." Miroku replied.

"Oh..."

"If he likes you that is good for you. But it's not good for me because he hates me."

"Why is that..?" Sango replied keeping up to Miroku's pace.

"Well, he is very good friends with Koharu for one. And if he likes you, I'm sure he hates me being around you all day.." He replied slowing down a little.

"He was just being friendly..."

"I'm sure..."

"You sound mad..." She replied

"Sorry, just...be careful around him.." he replied as he opened the door to the bookstore for her, then followed her. "I think the books you want are upstairs." He then led her upstairs to the many shelves of books. "They go by course number...so you need..." He walked past her and grabbed a book, pulled it down and handed it to her pausing slightly.

'What's he doing...he was being a jerk before and now he...looks like he's going to...kiss me...' Sango tilted her head feeling a little bit uncomfortable by their position. Just as she did this he tilted his head down and they kissed lightly. Miroku pulled away and looked at Sango.

'What was that...he was screaming jealousy before...'

Miroku cleared his throat and broke Sango out of her thoughts.

"Shouldn't we go find the rest?" He asked.

"Yeah...that would be good..." She replied shyly.

"Lets see...Here's the science book...and the lab...they're kind of heavy..." Miroku walked along the bookcases with Sango following behind him.

'He has to be interested in me...he's been flirting with me all day...he's jealous of a guy who gave me back my notebook...he pinned me against a bookcase and kissed me...now he's carrying

my books...' and on that though she walked straight into Miroku.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"No...I'm fine...sorry I worried you..."

"You seem distracted." Miroku replied with a smile.

"I was just thinking about something..." She replied shyly. "It's nothing really...thanks for helping me today..."

"It was my pleasure. Let me know if I can help tomorrow, or any other time." he said with a smile handing the books to the cashier. Feel free to call me anytime.." He said softly handing her a note and kissing her hand lightly. "I have to go to work, I might already be late but I love talking to you..and spending time with you.."

Sango blushed and put the note in her pocket. He waved goodbye to her again from the door. She sighed and paid for her books. Today hadn't been half bad after all.

* * *

That was kind lengthy but who knows I think my chapters look kind of short. I need to do some serious editing on them when I get some more time. I have one more chapter planned out then, who knows how long it'll be for an update. Two weeks left in the first semester of my summer classes. I'm half tempted to give Sango some class Miroku would do really well in without trying...like...those...type of classes...heheheh...It will be fun no matter what happens next. If you review I'm more likely to feel motivated to put the next chapter up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next update may take some time. This week is finals week, then I have two more classes for the next half of the semester. And while I can write during my Dinosaur class, I have 6 different books to read for my Canadian Literature class. . But I still should have free time, so hopefully I can get some more of my stories posted. It might take a little longer...but I will update.

* * *

Chapter Four: Knowing You...

After Sango left the store she was in a mental debate with herself about if she should call Miroku or not. The day had been a great first day and she couldn't ask for anything more odd or pleasant to happen to her. But her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hi Kagome." She replied answering it.

"Hey Sango! Hope your not busy already I wanted to ask you to go to the mall with me. InuYasha won't go he's being grumpy."

"Sure, I just need to stop by my apartment then I can go."

"Where are you now? Still at school?"

"Yeah I had to get my books, Miroku was helping me find them."

"Is he still with you?" Kagome asked.

"No...he went to work."

"We can go visit him too! I can pick you up at the school if you want me to I'm almost there anyway."

"Okay...I'm by the library..."

"All right, I'll see you soon!" Kagome replied as she hung up the phone.

"Wow...you have a lot of books..." Kagome said looking around Sango's apartment.

"Yeah...I like reading..." She replied with a slight blush.

"That must be why your so smart!" Kagome replied noticing a cat on Sango's dresser. Thinking Kirara was just a stuffed cat Kagome put her hand on her, but was extreamly suprised when the cat mewed and turned to her. Of course she screamed making Sango run back into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Your cat scared me! She was lying there...so still...I thought she might of been fake..."

Sango started giggling then Kagome did the same. Kirara purred waiting to receive more attention.

"Should we go now?" Sango asked

"Yeah sure, your cat is so much more exciting than mine...she just always lays around..." Kagome replied.

"Kirara is pretty playful.." Sango replied

"Aww...Kirara is such a cute name! But I guess we should go..I'll play with you later Kirara!" Kagome replied. "Should we go to dinner first? I'm kind of hungry..."

"Sure that sounds good."

"Then we'll go visit Miroku, he can be our waiter."

Sango blinked, whatever she had been imagining Miroku working as it had not been a Waiter.. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah...that's his job he's a waiter."

"That's really weird..."

"Why's that? Everyone needs money, and from what he says the tips are good."

"Weird"

"We don't have to go if you don't want to I just thought it'd be funny..." Kagome replied.

"No...I do want to go...It's just weird picturing him like that..."

"He'll be glad to see us expecially if it's busy..." Kagome replied pulling into the parking lot. "He always likes seeing his friends."

"He seems to like everyone..."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy..Tonight is going to be so much fun! I'll make sure to show you a bookstore too." Kagome said pulling Sango into the restraunt. "Oh! And we can go to the pet store and play with the kittens...you could get something for Kirara."

"That sounds great." Sango replied giggling. "I spent so much time unpacking it's nice to have a break."

"Yes..you should have some fun moving is tough." Kagome replied looking around for Miroku.

"Hachi, is Miroku working?" Kagome asked

"Yeah he's got a few tables over there to take care of, I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks!" Kagome replied pulling Sango over to a table. "Miroku's going to be so confused. Usually I bring InuYasha here. You seem worried Sango..is something bothering you?"

"No, I was just thinking about today...it's been weird." Sango replied. "I didn't expect to make friends so fast..."

"Oh...Well..we were in classes together, and you met Miroku so...That might change things?" Kagome replied. "Don't worry so much..?"

Miroku was a bit intrigued when Hachi told him Kagome and another women came and had requested him to be their waiter. But as soon as he peaked out of the kitchen door seeing it was Sango he couldn't help but grin.

"Hello Ladies. How are you on this lovely evening?"

"We're going shopping, but I thought I'd bring Sango here first." Kagome replied.

"Ah...That explains perfectly why InuYasha is not here. Shopping implies him carrying many bags." Miroku replied handing Sango a menu. "Shall I assume your just going to have your usual Kagome?"

"Yeah..you make it sound like I'm here everyday!" She replied. "I come here a lot but not that much."

"I know, teasing you is fun." Miroku replied taking a seat next to Sango. "I'm glad it's not busy yet."

"You never like working." Kagome replied.

"That is true but this is nice, I am friendly...and I meet many beautiful women this way." Miroku said as he put an arm around Sango. "Except this one.."

"What are you doing...?" Sango asked.

"Hm...? Oh nothing." He said pulling his arm away and acting un interested. "Just giving you time to look over the menu.

"Sure..."

"I am. If I were to make a suggestion...I think you would be fond of this." Miroku replied pointing to something on the menu. "It comes with fruit, and the strawberries are quite tasty today."

Sango took a few seconds to read it over as Miroku slid his arm around her shoulders again. She then looked up at Kagome who was grinning at the scene in front of her. Then she looked back at Miroku who was smiling innocently at her.

"Okay...so it does sound good...What drink to you recommend Strawberry thief?"

Miroku grinned and flipped the menu a few pages. "That depends on what you want, alcoholic...non alcoholic..."

"Non alcoholic sounds fine." Sango replied.

"Hmm...if that's the case I think you would like one of the flavored lemonades. Kagome is fond of the Kiwi, but I prefer the raspberry.

"Kiwi sounds good..."

"I will be back shortly then. I get off work at nine, so if your still out and about then let me know." Miroku replied as he got up and walked away.

Kagome couldn't stop grinning. "You like Miroku don't you?"

"I don't!"

"Sango...it's written all over your face."

"..."

"I'm hooking you up! I am! By the end of this month you'll be going out! It will be so cute!"

"Kagome you'r crazy..."

"No I'm not. I'll ask him when he comes back if he likes you."

"No!"

"I will..."

"You can't..."

"Yes I can..."

"Why..."

"Because your cute together!"

"Not now..." Sango replied with a groan.

"Why not? Here he comes!"

As Miroku came over to the table with their drinks Sango rushed toward the bathroom. As she passed him Miroku looked at her confused then continued to the table.

"Is Sango feeling sick?" He asked as he handed Kagome her drink and sat Sango's on the table.

"Oh...no...I don't think so. What do you think of Sango?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her drink.

"She seems very nice...she is beautiful...just a little too serious and shy for me to date at this moment...but I could have her out of that habit in a week or so." Miroku replied.

"Really now? I don't know...maybe you can learn from her and be more serious?" Kagome replied earning a laugh from Miroku.

"Well...she said she was not interested in dating me. But we will be going on one date Friday. Can you do me a favor though?" He replied.

"Sure...as long as it's not finding out what her bra size is..." Kagome sighed earning a grin from Miroku.

"No...not that. Will you make sure Koharu isn't up to anything and she doesn't talk to Sango about me?"

"I can try..." Kagome replied as she looked around for any sign of Sango. "Call me when you get off though, as long as it's not too late. I'll try and get Sango to do something like we usually all do when we're bored."

"It's all right if we don't tonight. I'd rather her not think im her stalker.." Miroku replied "I think some more people just came in, I'll see you both tomorrow if not later tonight. I probably will not have much more time to chat, dinner time you know..."

"Okay. Just think of the fun you can have after work and it'll make the time go faster!" Kagome replied waving to him as he left."

Sango came back over after waiting for Miroku to go to another table. As soon as she sat down Kagome was already smirking at her. Sango just sighed and took a drink of her lemonade.

* * *

Yeah. Ended in the middle of some possible amusing action but don't worry. The fun will come soon. But next we need some conflict, which will likely be dramatic...and a cliffhanger...but yeah...keep reading review and before you know it. Chapter 5 will be up. 


	5. Chapter 5

DUN DUN DUN! It's the new chapter! What's been taking so long? Well, Geology is 5 days a week, I have a lot to do in my Canadian Literature and I am now helping and playing Sango in an InuYasha RPG. While I still update my website, and I am going to be working on two school run websites next year. . I should minor in Technology. Anyway, if your interested in an InuYasha RPG go to asktheinugumi. There also is a link somewhere...and you can just pm me as Sango and tell me to update there. 3 Anyways, here is chapter five, I would really like to have chapter six done next week, And I'm working on notes to add to the first chapter about their schedule and such, so look for updates on that.

* * *

Chapter Five: When things are not what they seem

"You know, I love it when you do that." Miroku said smugly with a smile.

"You know, people come to class to learn." Sango replied with a growl.

"So adorable when your angry, but it really is bad for your health."

"Can't you just take notes like a good boy for one?" She asked blushing.

"I can't help it, do I need to be disciplined? I would be honored if you..."

"Mr. Houshi, flirting in class again. Since you seem to know so much what was I just talking about?"

"Umm..." Miroku replied a bit stunned glancing at Sango's notes. "Geology is the history of the past where as Paleontology is concerned with the life of the past?"

"Yes, ten minuets ago I was talking about that, now either leave or pay attention."

"I told you to stop..." Sango replied.

* * *

"Science isn't fun" Miroku said annoyed as they left the classroom.

"Its not that bad, Biology and Geology I don't mind it's just Physics when I have to calculate a million formulas that makes my head spin." Sango replied.

"I will never get that far in science, I do not want to. I know all I need to." Miroku replied. "The lab is next huh? Well I have my lab partner..."

Slowly Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango. Sango was a bit confused by his action, but she wasn't going to yell at him since it only made him more determined. She just sighed and walked with him.

"It seems were the first ones here. Where would you like to sit my dear Sango?" Miroku asked glancing around the room.

"I like to sit in the front..."She replied.

"I noticed, it causes me to be yelled at more than usual."

"Good, you should be yelled at." she said with a smile setting her notebook on the table. "There are three people to a table?"

"I'm hoping no one will be sitting here. They usually have an even number of students anyway."

As if on cue Kuranosuke came into the room. Noticing Sango, he walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down next to her. Miroku, who was sitting on the other side of Sango looked over at him, Sango was writing down things in her planner and not paying much attention until she looked up and saw the anger in Miroku's face.

"No one else I know is in this lab Miroku. Just thought I could sit with...someone I know. Why hello" He said pretending it was the first time he noticed Sango. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

Sango blushed at his comment then looked at Miroku taking in the anger his face was expressing. She let out a heavy sigh, Biology just got a lot tougher. They remained in an awkward silence until the teacher came in to explain the lab equipment.

"I'll get the microscope I guess." Sango replied 'They could at least say something instead of glaring at eachother. This day is going to frustrating, good thing we only have lab class once a week...'

"Aren't you going out with Koharu or someone? Everyone knows you won't stay single for more than a week." Kuranosuke said

"You know, Sango doesn't seem the type for you. Do yourself a favor and just quit while your ahead." Miroku replied.

"Why would you think that? She's obviously intelligent so I would think you have to poor chance."

"For your information, I already have a date with her on Friday."

"That doesn't make her yours. After that date she'll see your true colors."

After a few more minuets of silent glaring from the boys Sango came back with the Microscope.

"I hope this ones okay guys. I was kind of last in line..." Sango replied setting it on the table. "Did you read to see what we need next?"

"We need the slides, I think Miroku should go get them." Kuranosuke replied.

"Why should I get them when you know what to get?"

"Well, if you don't want to help and be a trouble maker I'll go. Kuranosuke said getting up.

"Good, no one wanted you here anyway." Miroku replied.

While Kuranosuke went to get the slides Sango sat down and plugged in the microscope. Miroku glanced over at her and sighed. He needed to not let Kuranosuke get to him. He looked over the lab then back at Sango who was writing some things down. Kuranosuke came back and set the slides down by Sango.

"We're just drawing pictures. This is kind of a boring lab.." he said glancing at Sango who was already starting on the lab. "You need any help?"

"Me?" she replied. "No, I just need to draw what's on the slides. I already answered all the questions on microscopes last night."

"Oh..." He replied looking at Miroku who was writing some answers down and smirking. "It's nice to see I'm working with a least one intelligent person."

"Miroku's not bad..."Sango replied "Do you guys want to look at it while it's still in focus...my pictures aren't drawn that well..."

"Sure." Miroku repllied pulling the microscope toward him and adjusting the focus a little. "This is a weird thing...You might have had trouble Sango it was a little blurry."

Miroku started drawing the slide on his paper and Sango glanced at his drawing. "Wow...it looks like a black and white photo, Miroku your good at drawing..." Sango replied.

"I like drawing, its one of my big hobbies." He replied with a smile.

"Second to flirting with girls..." Kuranosuke replied mockingly.

"Not really I would chose a few things over flirting." Miroku said.

"Sure, if you say so."

"I'm done with this one." Miroku replied pushing the microscope in his direction. "Have fun."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, are you going to lunch now?" Sango asked.

"I have to go to the library first, but you are welcome to join me. Kagome said you like books." Miroku replied putting the cover back on the microscope.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." she replied.

"Well, you get your stuff together and I'll put this back." Miroku said with a smile. "I think Kagome wanted us to meet at Wendys.

"I don't have much money on me..."Sango replied with a frown.

"I'll pay then, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Sango replied blushing "I don't want to be a bother..."

"You aren't." He replied "Shall we go?"

"Sure..." Sango replied picking up her bag. "Why are you going to the library anyway? I didn't think you were the type to read a lot."

"I don't read a lot, I read when it passes time and I have nothing more exciting to do." He replied.

"I like reading..."

"I figured you would." He smiled. "I just do not know what genre you would prefer."

"Well...I read just about anything...I like psychological books...and fantasy...I really don't have a favorite though..."

"Well if you ever want to make a suggestion , I'd be more than glad to give it a try. I am very open minded."

"Okay, I'll think about it. I have a lot of books..."

"Thank you, I am just returning these. We do not need to go inside." He replied sliding the books through the slot. "After all InuYasha does not like to wait...and they should be getting out of class any time now.."

"Are they majoring in the same thing?" Sango asked.

"No, they're taking general education classes right now. Since they're dating they seem to like classes together. And InuYasha avoided all classes his first year..."

"I thought they were dating. I was a little afraid to ask though, especially when InuYasha was with us."

"Sorry I could not join you. From what Kagome said this morning it was fun."

"It was, for awhile. Just up until InuYasha came and complained about Kagome waking him up." Sango replied with a giggle. "Then she yelled at him for sleeping at 8 pm..."

"I'm off work this weekend...maybe all of us could watch a movie at my apartment?" he replied. "We like to have movie nights since InuYasha just lives next door."

"I'll think about it..." She replied. "I have nothing better to do anyway, but the thought of your apartment scares me..."

"I promise I'll clean up the hideous moldy pizza and evil dust bunnies if you do." He replied with a whine.

"Well, I guess since Kagome and InuYasha will be there I can go." Sango giggled. "Your so silly..."

"I try my dear Sango."

"You know...in Biology we have a end of the semester project due..."

"Yes..."

"Maybe we should talk to Kuranosuke about the topic tomorrow?"

"I guess we could..Since he can't leave now." Miroku replied with a growl.

"Well, I have a good idea for what to do and we won't have to be together for the whole thing. So there won't be any...conflict like today..."

"It wasn't my fault..."

"I didn't say it was...I was just thinking of something we could do to make sure you guys weren't mad all of the time..."

"Sorry, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen by him being there. It usually always does. But I suppose it could have been worse."

"Don't think like that...I'm sure everything will be fine..."

"Now I'm curious to know who InuYasha and Kagome have their lab with..."

"Well he can't have two..."

"But they usually are partners in what they do. And I chose the lab class after because I knew she had class after it...It makes me think they are up to something."

"I think your parinoid...let's just forget about him and have lunch with our friends." Sango replied smiling at him.

"Yeah, your right, I don't have any more classes with him today anyway. It is a good day."

"At two thirty I have world music...could you show me where that is?"

"Of course, I have that class as well. I told you yesterday we were in all of the same classes."

"Except my design class. But Kagome's in it."

"I do not need those types of classes, although I have been told I can do amazing things with my hands..."

"Do you want to be hit?"

"Not really, but only by you."

Lunch went along well as Sango and her new friends talked about plans for the weekend. If she really wanted to get out of seeing Miroku two nights in a row it was impossible now. Kagome thought it was a wonderful idea to spend the entire day together, that didn't bother her Kagome was fun, and she hadn't been with anyone that exciting in years. But toward the end of the conversation Kagome suggested a double date, and Sango just didn't know how much of Miroku she could take. He was a great guy when he wanted to be, but she didn't trust him when he wrapped his arm around her. He was nice enough, but she knew better than to think he could be nice all of the time. Time can only tell what will happen next.

* * *

So...Likes dislikes...updating soon hopfully. Since I'm getting ready to go to Japan, I might not be able to have the update in quite a week...and it may be short. But I want the next chapter to skip a day or two ahead to the night before their first date, and I want there first date to be pretty well developed. Your seeing the start of conflict though the lab class is going to be full of it. nods 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes...what a nice update. It's not quite what I wanted for this chapter, but we do what we can. Don't expect a new chapter to be posted extremely soon, I'm not sure of what type of internet access I'll have in Japan. I hope everyone likes this one and I promise the next one will be their date. This is mainly just a little background that will come again in the story in one way or another sometime later.

* * *

"So I'll see you tomarrow night then how does seven sound?"

"It sounds fine..." Sango replied shyly. In all actuality she was so nervous about their date, she didn't know how he was going to act and she hadn't been on a date in awhile, what if she did something stupid.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie would be nice. And since I picked the restaurant you can pick the movie." he replied.

"I don't know what's playing..."

"Well, we can look when I get to your apartment. Do you get the newspaper? I can bring mine if you don't."

"I usually just read the news online.."

"That will work as well."

'He must really be looking forward to our date...'

"What kind of movies do you like?" he asked.

"Anything with a plot...I like action, suspense, some comedy..."

Miroku smiled. "Then we shouldn't have a problem choosing a movie."

"I guess..."

"You seem shy today what happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you nervous about our date?"

Sango blushed and got her notebook out. Then she searched through her bookbag for a pencil. Miroku smirked and pulled her bookbag away from her, she sighed in response.

"No avoiding the question dear."

"So what if I am? I barely know you. What's wrong with being nervous?"

"Nothing..." He said looking through her bag he looked first through the books, then her notebooks, and then some folders while she looked through her notebook in front of her impatiently awaiting the return of her bookbag. Just then he looked in the front pocket and pulled out a small photo album.

"What is this? A secret date planner?"

"No...Miroku give it back..." Sango replied trying to grab it from him. He pulled it away with a grin then opened it up. Whatever he'd been expecting this book to be it wasn't anything like this. There were about twenty pictures, the first five were of her family mostly her brother and cat. Then there were pictures of her at prom with a group of her friends, more of her friends from High School, and the last one looked like Sango helping at a daycare.

'Why would she carry these around?' Miroku wondered. He handed back the photo album and her bookbag. He noted Sango had gotten a little pale, was she afraid he'd do something to them or make fun of her. What should he say? There was still time before class and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with him, especially right before their date.

"You like cats?" He asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah...I do..."

'She has nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not like they were dirty pictures.' he sighed. "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." She put the album back in her bookbag and pulled out a pencil.

'There has to be something I can say to cheer her up...'

"Your brother looks a lot like you. I bet he's as smart and organized as his beautiful sister."

Sango smiled lightly. "Probably.."

"I like the picture of you in that formal dress, quite sexy if I do say so myself."

"Pervert..." And she laughed, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Hi Dad."

"Sango? I thought you said you'd call tomorrow. It's all right though...I was just starting dinner."

"Pretty good. Kohaku started looking at colleges. We might come to visit you sometime, how's school.

"Everything's going good. I made a few friends in my classes, I finished unpacking yesterday."

"That's good, it's better than not knowing anyone. Any big plans for the weekend?"

"Some, well not really big. They invited me to a movie night Saturday and there's going to be an art festival of some kind on Sunday. I'll probably go check it out..."

"That sounds like fun. No boyfriend yet?" He replied with a laugh.

"Don't say things like that..." She replied blushing.

"I couldn't help it. Sorry to have such a short conversation but I have to go. Kohaku just started Karate and I have to pick him up soon. I should be home Sunday night if your not busy. I'd like to hear more about school."

"All right, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"Love you too...Bye..." Sango sighed as she hung up the phone. "I almost wish I could go home now.." With another heavy sigh she sat down on the couch.

* * *

Sango picked up a textbook and started to read. Kirara climbed up next to her and started to pur. She sighed and put her hand on the cat's head, petting her softly.

"Being alone isn't fun..."

Kirara mewed, a few second later her phone started to ring. Sango picked it up noticing it was Kagome and flipped it open.

"Hi?"

"Hey Sango! The guys and I were wanted to know to know if you wanted to get some ice cream with us."

"Well..." Sango looked at the textbook. "I guess I could...I have a lot of reading to do though..."

"It's not going to be the end of the world if you put it off. Besides it won't even take an hour.

"Okay...Where should I meet you guys?"

"Actually...I'm standing outside your apartment door right now."

Sango blinked then walked over to the door. She opened it slowly and looked out, and sure enough there was Kagome, with Miroku and InuYasha.

"Kagome...That was kind of creepy."

"Sorry I was going to call you from the parking lot but Miroku wanted to come up here."

"Well...come in...I need to change then we can go.." Sango replied. 'I guess it's better than being alone all night...but...a warning would be nice."

Sango walked back into the living room. Kagome and InuYasha were sitting on the couch. And Miroku was on the floor playing with Kirara, who was chasing his shoe lace. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Your cat is very playful." Miroku said.

"She usually is..." Sango replied.

"Oi, Miroku put your shoe laces back on your shoe and lets go!"

"All right...I'll be mean and ignore the cat."

Miroku started to lace his shoe again with some resistance form the cat, who was still chasing it. Eventually she gave up and went to lay in his lap he smiles and started to pet her.

"Sango it seems I made a new friend." He looked down into his lap. "Your such a friendly cat aren't you?"

"It really does look like that..." Sango replied.

"Well kitty, I'll see you tomorrow night." he said picking the cat up out of his lap and setting her down on a chair. "Shall we go?"

"Sure..."

* * *

Yeah...not quite a strong ending...but the next chapter will hopefully be good. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if my English seems to get worse with this chapter. I'm writing it during free breaks in my Peace Studies program and since I'm one of three people who can speak Japanese well enough to communicate I've been using it almost constantly and I feel like my English is deteriorating. I hope to have this chapter spell and grammar checked although with coming back, then packing and preparing to move into my house off campus I don't know if I'll have the time. And a quicker update for this chapter so I can continue writing is a better plan than waiting and waiting for a large amount of free time. I'm thinking this fanfic will have about 30 or so chapters. So it should take me all of fall semester, then I'll likely go back and finish my other fanfics.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Date

"Not bad..." Miroku said to himself glancing in the mirror. He wanted to take Sango to one of the more upscale restaurant, but InuYasha talked him out of it. So instead they would go to a nice, cheaper restaurant where they both would feel more comfortable. He brushed a few more wrinkles out of his shirt and sighed. He was still confused by why Sango was carrying those pictures with her. He thought maybe she was going to show Kagome, since that's what girls do, but he had been extremely surprised to find out Kagome didn't know of any pictures. Maybe she was more sentimental than she looked, and that would likely cause problems if they started to have a relationship. He wanted to ask, but how could he ask that of her? Would she be mad or upset, would she want to never talk to him again? He genuinely liked Sango and if she didn't at least want to be friends with him things would be really bad. His friends were her friends and they had a lot of fun together, he wouldn't want to change that. So asking was out of the question, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Well I can't help but be nervous! I haven't been on a date in a least three years."

"But your with him every day...here...How about this dress?" Kagome replied handing Sango another dress. Her room lay in disarray, clothes all over the floor, dresser, as far as the eye could see.

"I don't know...isn't it a little...cold to be wearing something like that?" Sango replied tossing it on the bed with more clothes. "I think just a long skirt and one of these button down shirts would be better..."

"But you wear things like that to class! You should wear something different!"

"Kagome...I think he'd prefer I just wore nothing..."

They giggled and Sango went back to searching for something 'special' for tonight. Kagome was supposed to give constructive criticism but all she seemed to do was tell her what not to wear, and anything Sango didn't want to wear she said was a good idea.

"Okay how about this one, it's not that short so I wont feel weird and it's one you picked out." Sango said grabbing a dress.

"Okay! Now, I'll look for shoes to match and you can take a shower. I'll help you with your hair and makeup too! We have to hurry though, he said he'd be here in an hour!" Kagome replied.

"Okay okay...I wont take too long..."

"So...how do I look?" Sango asked twirling around. "Good enough for a date?"

"You look so cute! Miroku's going to drool all over himself."

Sango blushed and looked herself over in the mirror for a third time.

"Probably...but the real question is do I want him to..."

"Maybe...maybe not...but lets make you look even more beautiful. I have a feeling you'll have a good time tonight regardless."

* * *

In the next thirty minuets Sango finished getting ready, Kagome went back home, and Miroku was coming to Sango's apartment. After she hung up with him she made sure Kirara and enough food and water to last a few hours. Then she went and shut all of the windows, then with nothing else left to do she sat around impatiently. Until she heard a knock on the door, on the other side stood Miroku holding a bouquet of flowers, shifting uncomfortably. Tonight would be interesting, Sango opened the door with a smile.

"Hey..."

"You look beautiful..." Miroku said softly as he handed her the flowers. "These are for you, I heard from a...reliable source you like Lilies."

"They are my favorite...Come in for a second while I put them in some water.."

"Okay.." Miroku replied walking into her apartment. "I'll just...visit my new friend.."

While Sango searched for a vase to fill with water, Miroku picked up Kirara. The cat continued purring softly and mewed at him.

"So...where are we going?"Sango asked as she set the vase on the table.

"It is a sort of surprise."

"Oh..."

"Shall we go?" Miroku asked

"Yeah..."

Miroku was trying his hardest to be a perfect gentleman, but every time he looked at Sango he had to shake perverted thoughts from his head.. He made reservations at a nice Chinese restaurant that was one of the best in town. He was nervous, very nervous as they pulled into the parking lot. Sango noticed his tense appearance and was confused, he flirted with her all week why be nervous now? When the car came to a stop he smiled at her.

"We're here...I hope Chinese is okay." He opened his car door and went to the other side to let her out.

"I like Chinese food." She replied.

"This restaurant is very different though. It has food that sort of...fuse together Chinese food and other types of food. It is very good..."

"Really? I've never been to something like that. I've wanted to go to one but there were none where I lived..."

"Well, now you get to come to one." Miroku replied with a smile, maybe things would work out after all.

Again, Miroku held the door open or her and was trying to be a perfect gentleman. This was something Sango didn't understand. He was always acting like a little kid after eating too much candy and she really kind of enjoyed that in a weird little way. She didn't know how to act around him when he was actually acting his age, but then again he did say he could be serious at times. Maybe this was his way of showing her that.

"So..." Sango said looking at the menu. "What tastes good here? I liked what you suggested last time.."

Miroku smiled "Well..." He leaned over the table a little. "It depends on what you have a taste for. This is a bit spicy, but if you like spicy things it is wonderful. This one..." he replied pointing to something else "...is kind of like sweet and sour but it tastes different depending on which one you get. Some are more sweet, and others have some spice to them. I think some of these ones have an Italian twist to them..."

"You come here often?" Sango replied with a giggle. "You should be a spokesperson for them."

"I've been here a few times with groups of people before finals. I do not know if I should be a spokesperson though there are quite a few things I do not like."

"I see. Well...what are you going to get...?"

"Probably something spicy...don't worry I brought some gum to make my breath fresh for when I kiss you later." He replied with a sly grin.

Sango blushed and looked down at the menu. "Who says your going to kiss me later?"

"Sango my dear you know how dates work. It is tradition that I kiss you before I have to leave." Miroku replied with a nod.

"Sure. Or I could shut the door in your face..." Sango replied taking a sip of her tea.

"Cruel...very cruel. Of course I know you are joking." Miroku replied. "If you weren't I would have to use drastic measures."

"Drastic measures? Do I really want to know what you mean by that?"

"Well, it should be obvious. I would give you the saddest look until you would pity me enough to let me kiss you."

Sango giggled again. This is the Miroku she could handle, not that she minded him being polite. This just felt more natural. After they ordered Miroku was trying to think of a good conversation starter. He ran through a list in his head. Classes...boring...Family...maybe as long as she didn't ask about his...Maybe her past...but she seemed offended when he looked at those pictures...maybe not the best thing to talk about. Maybe hobbies...but then that would feel like they weren't friends. How she was dressed...she would likely kill him...Her...cat? That might be a safe topic...lame...but she wouldn't be upset...

"Miroku can I ask you a question?"

"Sure..."

"Well...I was looking around campus and I saw flyers and posters about an Art Festival Sunday and...I was just wondering if you knew anything about it.."

"It's pretty nice. There are some fun things to do but I doubt you would want to stay there all day. I actually work there when they have it because I live in a Temple, we usually sell things."

"Really? I'll look around for you then."

"They have some live music too. You would likely enjoy it."

"Anything is better than sitting at home with my cat for hours..."

"I see...Well...if you were to get that bored you could always call me. Or Kagome..."

"I know..." Sango replied with a smile. "Kagome...is really friendly..."

"Yes, she is..."

"It's going to be weird seeing her and InuYasha together tomorrow..." Sango said with a giggle. "They fight every time I see them..."

"That they do. But he usually apologizes and then things are good."

"Yeah..."

Sango and Miroku ate their dinner in almost silence. Miroku was in deep though and Sango was just being shy. They studied each other silently, enjoying the food, the atmosphere and the company they had that night.

"You know Sango we have quite a bit in common."

"Huh?"

"Well I just meant that I am glad you agreed to come on this date with me. And I hope you will consider another."

"Maybe we can...your really not that bad..."

"Why thank you, my darling Sango."

"Miroku..." Sango said cuddling up next to him.

"Yes?"

"Why do all movies have romance..." She asked as she tilted her head up to see him better.

"Because romance makes people happy?" He replied. "And happy people buy more movies?"

Sango frowned and watched the rest of the movie. After dinner they went back to Sango's apartment. But not before renting a movie, Sango and Miroku got into a deep conversation about how much they dislike movie theaters because of the cost and the general attitude of the audience. Plus, the benefit of being at her apartment was to be able to sit comfortably on the couch, with a blanket, cuddled up, with neglected freshly popped popcorn on the table. A Friday night well spent. Miroku was thinking about Sango, this date made him more determined to see the other side of her she hid so well. She showed him tonight just what a complex woman she really was. One moment she was telling him about how romantic the restaurant was, without using that word, then later the same evening she seemed annoyed at romance, while being quite romantic with him. He also noticed the playful side of her, which he really didn't think existed, she joked openly with him during dinner and he enjoyed that much more than in the classes he had with her. If only he could see further into the future, he'd notice a problem that had yet to unfold.

After the movie, Sango looked as if she were half asleep. She smiled at Miroku we was reluctant to go back to his home. But every moment they spent together made him want to do more things and possibly push the boundary of their friendship. But his parting thought as he kissed her was that tonight was a great stride in their relationship, he knew how serious she wanted him to be, and he knew how serious she wasn't when she felt comfortable. That's all he needed to know before he started thinking more seriously about dating her, this time it couldn't just be a fling.

* * *

So...I know your disappointed you had to wait so long for this chapter. I'm catching up don't worry. I have the most basic outline forms of the next three chapters, which by the way will be so fluffy I'll be squeeing while I type them. But there is a plot line beyond the fluff. 


	8. Chapter 8

I know it seems like forever since I've updated. But here's another chapter, enjoy and review.

* * *

"Well, they have arguments all of the time. This is just a different variety."

"I guess, but Miroku, what happened between everyone? I've never seen her so upset by someone."

"Kikyou and InuYasha dated in High School for three years. Then rumors started floating around like they do and well...They broke up. But just last year they started talking again. It's just odd for Kagome, but they are still friends wether she likes it or not."

"Yeah, I guess it's not that bad then...we were having so much fun too..."

"I agree, I was looking forward to being out late and not just staying in my apartment."

Sango blushed a little. She didn't want to be alone either. Inviting him over was tempting, but she was still nervous. She barely knew him...Miroku parked in her apartment's parking lot and smiled at her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Well..." She replied. She could always throw him out if he were trying to be a jerk. "Do you want to stay for a little while?"

He smiled. "Sure, if you don't mind I'd love to."

* * *

"Kirara loves me."

"She likes your lap..."

"Apparently so, if I could change places with anyone for a day it would be Kirara."

"Why?" Sango blinked. "You want to sleep all day and eat cat food?"

"Nevermind.." He replied patting Sango's head. "You did not get the joke."

She blinked again. He was being a pervert. He said that because he wanted to see her naked or something. She replied to him by grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

"Hey! You scared my friend!" He replied.

"I did not she hates perverts."

"Hmm...Sounds like someone else I know..." Miroku grinned "What are they making?"

"Oh...some type of pie I think...you can change it if you want."

"Why would I do that?" He replied.

"Well incase you don't like watching cooking..."

"I do not mind it."

"Okay..."

Miroku looked at the tv and pondered his next move. They were alone, in her apartment. Kagome and InuYasha wouldn't bother them again until tomorrow. No interruptions, and he had a few things in mind that sounded fun. He faked a yawn and wrapped an arm around her while she watched the tv. She didn't seem to be against it at all, since she put her head on his chest.

"We should watch a movie or something after this. I don't want to bore you to death." She said.

"You wouldn't bore me to death." He replied. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know...I really don't have any...we could watch one on tv?"

"We could stop by my place and get one? Or rent one? And we can get dinner while we're out?"

"That's not a bad idea..." Sango replied. "What should we get though?"

"Pie."

"Pie?"

"They made some on tv it looked good."

"Pie isn't a dinner."

"Those little pot pies are. But apple pie has to have nutritional value. It does have apples."

Sango giggled. She knew he really didn't care what they ate, or what they watched as long as he was allowed to be on the couch with her. Their little date last night taught her a lot about him. Most of it she liked but she wasn't too sure what to do.

"How about pizza?" She replied.

"Pizza pie? What an odd sounding pie."

"You really want pie that bad?"

"No, not really, but if you had some I wouldn't mind some."

"The only food like that I have are the cookies I made this morning."

"Cookies...the new pie." He said with a smirk.

"Only to you.."

"Well, shall we get a movie, or two, or six."

"Maybe two, I can't stay up too late."

"Did you want pizza? I have Dominos on speed dial."

"That's creepy..."

"I suppose, but at least it doesn't involve us looking up the number."

"True.."

"What do you like on your pizza?"

"Pineapple and ham?"

"Hmm...all right. Do you like wings?"

"Kind of..."

* * *

"Well they said 20 minuets so do we want to rent movies or get some from my place?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"All right, since I'm feeling cheep we'll just go there."

"Thanks for agreeing to stay with me.." Sango replied as she took off her jacket

"Not a problem. Your fun to be with."

She blushed, "You just like my cat."

"I like you better." He replied.

"Really..."

"Of course. Now, don't mind the mess my apartment is. I assure you there are no rats or bugs."

"...That just made me want to run back to the car."

He chuckled, "It's really not that bad." He opened the door. "See, mildly messy at the most."

She looked around, it wasn't at all what she expected from him. He had pictures, likely ones he painted himself on the walls. Only a few things were out of place. His PS2 was on the table and an end table had some photos. She sat on his couch and looked at them.

"Who's in this picture?" She asked pointing to one on the right.

"Hm?" He glanced over. "Well, that's my guardian Mushin" he said pointing to the older of the two men. "And that is my Father."

Sango smiled and looked at the other pictures of Miroku with Kagome and InuYasha.

"So...in the mood for action, horror, suspense, comedy, romance?"

"I don't know I picked V for Vendetta so you pick one."

"All right, bad Japanese horror movie it is."

"Maybe a comedy too then?"

"Okay," He pulled another movie off the shelf then set it down in front of her. "Can I show you something without you being mad at me?"

"I guess...as long as it's something that isn't perverted."

"I do not think it is." He replied. "I'll be right back." A few minuets later Miroku sat next to her with a sketchbook in hand. "Lets see where it is..."

Sango glanced over his shoulder. There were sketches of buildings, people she hadn't met before, then Kagome and InuYasha fighting, then Sango. She started to blush. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It was a drawing of her looking out a window while trying to take notes. It looked almost like a photograph. But it was the opposite type of picture she imagined him drawing of her. "It's amazing..."

"I'm glad you like it. Kagome told me to show you. She took the picture when you weren't looking.

"Oh.."

"Well, shall we go?"

"Sure." She replied getting up. "Miroku..?"

"Yes?"

"Can I bring it with us? The sketchbook I mean. I want to see more of your work..."

"Sure. I'll show you more when we have more time."

She smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

"Where do you keep your plates?" Miroku yelled from the kitchen.

"On the top left."

"Oh, I see them." He grabbed the plates and set them on the coffee table. "We need cups and napkins too. I figure I've raided your kitchen enough."

"I'll get them. Don't start the movie yet..." She replied after getting the cups she put some ice in hers. "Miroku do you want ice?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

She opened the freaser and got some more ice cubes. Kirara sat by her feet and mewed. Sango blinked and opened the fridge. She knew she wanted to have dinner too. After feeding Kirara she noticed she found some Pie.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"You know that pie you wanted before?"

"Yeah?"

"I actually do have some.."

"Heh, I got the napkins, the movie is still on the title screen."

She handed him a cup and sat down next to him. He already put some pizza on the plates.

"Did you want to try the wings?"

"Are they hot?"

"Yes."

"I guess so...but just one."

He put one on her plate and ate one himself. It was nice just being with her. They already had jokes between them. She like his artwork., usually people thought he was joking but she wanted to see all of his work. It made him proud. He noticed her eyes go wide.

"What Sango? Is it that hot?"

"No...Your movie is weird...The girl just appeared and she had no jaw..."

"Oh? Well it is just a movie."

"I don't get it..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't they just...leave...?"

"She does, you'll see what happens."

He put an arm around her and Sango scooted closer. She was getting tired. Miroku wasn't surprised, it was almost 10, the time he was going to leave InuYasha's.

"Wait...didn't the brother die?"

"Yeah he did."

"But...he's on the phone?"

"Just watch."

"She's really that stupid?"

"Apparently yes."

"A ghost isn't going to be afraid of the sheet..."

"Don't worry the ghost will not be tricked so easily."

"That's disturbing! She's in the bed with her? That would make me cry!"

"But it would never really happen."

"I know..."

About half an hour later he felt Sango's weight fully on him. Meaning she was likely asleep. Miroku picked her up careful not to wake her up. He turned off the tv, the dvd player and was careful not to step on the cat. Gentry he laid her down on her bed, and adjusted the covers, she whimpered and pulled him close when he tried to leave

"Sango..."

"I hate being alone..." She mumbled. "Miroku..."

He sighed and bowed his head. How could he leave her if she wanted him to say, why would he want to anyway?

* * *

I don't want anyone to think there having a serious relationship now. They're just getting to know each other better. It will be awhile before they really start going out. 


	9. Chapter 9

"What did I do last night to wake up to such a wonderful surprise..." Miroku asked himself as he brushed some hair out of Sango's face.

She didn't stir and for that he was thankful. He glanced around the room and noticed her clock, 6:00 AM. The time he should have been getting up, in his apartment to get ready for work. If that's what you'd call it. Mushin always sold things from the temple and ever since Miroku could sell his artwork he had chose to, to keep up his hobby. But this year it seemed tempting to stay in bed with Sango. He hadn't slept that soundly in years. Sango of course was still asleep her dark chestnut hair cascading across her sheets, breathing lightly, peacefully with one arm wrapped lightly around Miroku. If it were any other day, he'd be content just watching her, mournfully he glanced around for his cellphone.

"Mushin-sama?" He said in a whisper hoping not to wake Sango up.

"Miroku, are you on your way already? Up so early...very surprising."

"Actually I was calling to tell you I'll be a little late. I had a date last night and well...I'm not exactly at home.

He heard laughter on the other side of the line. Of course Mushin would take it the wrong way. With any luck he wouldn't talk to Sango, that would ruin everything.

"Well I hope you used protection. I'll see you there then, unless your too busy today."

"I'll be there as soon as she wakes up and I stop home and change."

"All right, see you then." With that the call ended and Miroku looked back at Sango who was now awake.

"Who was that?" She replied drowsily.

"My guardian, I was calling to tell him I will be late in helping him set up."

"Oh...Sorry..."

"It's not a problem my dear. I couldn't think of anyway I would have rather spent my morning." He smiled noting her blush. "And besides, all dates end with a kiss, and I don't remember getting one."

"Weirdo..."

"Possibly, but I do want a kiss, or else I would be forced to take your cat hostage."

Sango giggled. "Okay, but no complaining about morning breath you asked for it."

"I can deal with that."

Her arm was still around him and she used her other arm to push herself into a sitting position. He smiled and did the same, she blushed a little more as if she were unsure what to do. Slowly he tilted her chin up to his face. Her brown eyes darted everywhere but to his eyes, and her heart started racing. He had to hold back a chuckle at how shy she was. Angelic was defiantly his way to describe her innocence.

"So?" he asked a bit impatiently. She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Now Sango, you clearly missed my lips are here." He slowly lowered his head so their lips almost touched. "Want to try again?"

Sango took in a deep breath then kissed him. He took an arm and pulled her closer to him, letting his fingers run through her hair. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Miroku surprisingly broke the kiss and smiled.

"Not bad at all huh?"

"...No..."

"Well, we'll have to try that again later. I really should be going..." He replied with a disappointed look. "I'll see you later, if you still are planning on going..."

"I have nothing better to do...it might be fun..."

"I'll make it work while. I'll be across from the coffee shop, we always are. I'll see you then." With that Miroku kissed her again.

Sango watched him get up and leave. She didn't remember what compelled her to have him spend the night, in her bed, but it wasn't that bad. And she had the best nights sleep since she moved in. She didn't mind the kiss at all, she was even thinking it wouldn't be that bad dating him. Maybe she was more stressed out than she realized and this gave her the perfect break from her troubles. Just then Kirara hopped on her bed letting her know it was time for breakfast.

"Kirara..." She said petting the cat gently. "You like Miroku, but don't you think he has some flaw in him I'm not seeing?" Kirara looked up annoyed, she obviously just wanted something to eat. Sango giggled and said as she stood up. "All right I know, you want to eat...I probably should too."

* * *

"I'm actually finding today to be quite peasant." Miroku replied

"And I thought you hated Sundays."

"Well Yash, usually I do, but today has been quite a wonderful day indeed."

"I think someone needs to lay off the coffee."

"I do not. How did things go with Kagome after we left? She kill Kikyou?"

"Nah, they argued, and got mad then left. So I was alone, not that it bothered me."

"You should tell her to warn you before coming over like that. It could have been much worse."

"Keh, I know dumbass. How were things with Sango? She strangle you?"

"Quite the opposite. We ordered some pizza, watched some movies, and she fell asleep in my arms and oh so willingly invited me to spend the night in her bed."

"Sure she did."

"Ask her yourself when she comes."

"Sorry pal she doesn't seem to be the typical ditzy type you pick up. If she let you do that to her. Then I'm part Dog Demon."

"Believe what you will."

"Why are there so many things this year? Higarashi-ji-san brought too much..." InuYasha complained.

"Maybe they think it's a good year? Or they're planning to rent us with every sale. Mushin almost had me convinced one year he would try."

"Keh, that better not be their plan. I'll be long gone and you'll be alone."

"I may have brought too many pictures with me this time though. I guess I made a good profit last year if I could afford to though."

"All Right! That's the last box, temple on the right, shrine on the left."

"Are you directionally impaired?"

"No..." InuYasha growled.

"I'm on the left side."

"Shut up!"

"I think someone is in quite a foul mood today."

"I think someone has a death wish."

"Temper...temper...I should call Kagome to see where she is." Miroku felt around his pants pockets with a confused look on his face. "My phone isn't here..."

"BAAAAKAA! I'll call her, I want my damn coffee."

* * *

"What's that noise...?" Sango looked around her room. "It's coming from my blanket...?"

She picked up her blanket and saw Miroku's cellphone. 'Oh no I hope he didn't need it...' She glanced at the screen and saw Kagome's name on the ID. Since they were all friends she decided it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to pick it up.

"Finally you answer! I was just about to call InuYasha. I should be there in ten okay?" Kagome said before Sango could say anything.

"Umm...I guess Miroku will be happy?"

"Sango? Wait why do you have Miroku's oh so precious phone?"

"He left it at my apartment...When you see him tell him I have it and I'll bring it when I come visit you guys."

"No Problem, I'll be there pretty soon."

"What time is the best time for me to come meet you?"

"About nineish is when people start coming you could just stop by and hang out with us if you want."

"Okay, I might, I don't want to keep Miroku's phone very long anyway...if someone he needed to talk to called I'd feel bad."

"Aww, you'll have to tell me about last night later today. Like when we finish our project...Oh...crap InuYasha's calling he probably wants to know what's taking so long..I'll see you sometime soon."

* * *

"8:30...it seems like a lot of people are already here." Sango walked down the street toward the coffee shop, the one Miroku took her to after they first met. It was funny that was the first thing she thought of. The festival extended from the Coffee shop to the main part of campus. "I wonder where they are..." She looked around and noticed InuYasha on the opposite side of the street. "Okay..." Sango took a deep breath and crossed the streeet.

"Hi InuYasha..."

"Oi..."

"Sango!" Kagome yelled giving her a hug. "The guys were being idiots I'm glad you're here. We'll probably leave at noon. My Grandpa and Mushin-sama should be here by then. Then we might have to come back at three and help pack up."

"Hello Sango." Miroku said as he snuck up behind Kagome.

"Do you want me to help you?" Sango replied to Kagome. She blushed when she heard Miroku's voice. "Hi Miroku..."

"Keh, I unpacked and set up I'm not doing anything else."

"InuYasha..."

"This is good entertainment." Miroku said moving closer to Sango. "Do you have my phone by the way?"

"Oh...yeah..." She replied as she rummaged through her purse. "No one called but Kagome..." she added as she handed it to him.

He smiled. "Shall I show you around?"

"Sure..."

"This is from Kagome's family's shrine. And on this side is where the temple I grew up at are. Then we have this backboard for my pictures."

"You painted all of them?"

"Yes, mostly from photographs."

Sango looked around at them. Mostly they were landscapes. He had a couple of abstract ones but she found the landscape ones beautiful. He could tell by how she was studying them. He couldn't be more overjoyed. She stopped and admired one of a field of flowers. He smiled and walked behind her.

"You like that one?"

"It's breathtaking..."

He smiled again. "Would you like to keep it?"

"I'd give it to you if you want it. You might want a better frame though.."

"You'd give it to me?"

"I made ones for Kagome and InuYasha." He replied "If you would like to keep it I wouldn't sell it."

"Don't you need the money?"

"Not really, I usually sell them because I love making them but have no room to keep them. I end up giving half the money to Mushin anyway."

"Oh...well...if you really don't mind I'd like to keep it..."

"Then it's yours." He replied.

* * *

I know it's been long since I updated. But I haven't forgotten my story. I probably won't unless I get a bunch of really bad reviews and go into the hospital or something. Which is verrryyy unlikely. But as for a news update with me I'm in a house, might be moving to live by myself soon, I got a kitten and my classes are going to go into over drive soon. With ANY luck I'll be able to post a few more chapters before that happens. Soon I'll be making an outline because I have specific reasons for writing certian things in now. Mostly because I want to build a story and drama is going to be happening pretty soon. All of my chapters so far have happened in the span of a week pretty much too. If I tried that things would go on and on. So be prepared for some flashbacks, and day skipping soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

If the next few weeks don't kill me you'll see a few more updates. I'd personally like to have this story finished by the end of the year. It's 30 chapters long in the outline I made so...We'll see how that goes...But rejoice because this story will have a sequel. nods

* * *

Chapter 10

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

"Well...I think were just making a big packet of things in the house...One page per room with flooring, wall coloring, and window treatments maybe some furniture if it fits with the room..."

"This is insane..."

"It'd be suicide if it were more than four bedrooms..."

"True...the whole house is our final project.."

"I'm not looking forward to that.."

"Why's that?"

"I'm just not very good at art."

"It doesn't have to deal with art Sango. We just make things look nice..."

"That is an art..."

"I guess..."

"I might ask Miroku for help in our art class...especially with the painting unit. Do you think he'd help?" Sango asked. She was running out of energy and the day was only half way over.

"Sango, I think you could ask him to buy you tampons and he'd do it."

"He's really that girl crazy?"

"No...he just really likes you."

Sango blushed, "Why do you say that?"

"He's always asking me about you. He really does like you, and it's because of how you act and what you like, not just because of how you look."

"We've only known eachother a week, I can't date someone so soon. That's why my last relationship failed. I'm just better off not dating..."

"Don't say things like that. He's not that guy, its hard to tell what will happen in the future. You're making me depressed."

"Sorry...things just happened the opposite of what I expected. I came here thinking no one would want to talk to me, and all of the sudden out of no where I have friends..."

"I don't see a reason why anyone would not want to be your friend..."

"It's complicated..."

"Okay...I see...I'll wait awhile and ask you later then.."

"I guess...?"

"Well, now it's time to be happy. Hey, lets make some Curry. I can kind of make it."

"Okay. I like Curry..." Sango replied with a smile.

* * *

"And what time did she say they'd be done?"

"Maybe eight, you won't be able to make your girlfriend play later than that."

"Now Yash, she's not yet and you never know. I am so wounded that you do not think I want to spend time with Kagome. You mis judge me greatly."

"Can the bullshit. You sure your cool with living with Kagome and I?"

"As long as you don't mind me."

"Kagome wants to talk Sango into it no doubt she won't mention you at all though."

"That deeply wounds me."

"It should. Keh, she was giving me crap about how lonely Sango must be."

"Kagome is kind. I would not mind sharing a room with Sango though. Let alone sharing a bed...or a shower..."

"Tough if she agrees were renting a three bedroom. Damn pervert, I told Kagome you'd already do this crap."

Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sango had been distracting him all day. It felt good to wake up to her, he was more than happy to walk her around and show her around the festival. Unlike the usual routine Mushin hadn't teased her at all. He recognized her as very bright, strong willed, level headed and other things that were the opposite of what Miroku usually looked for in a woman. This girl he just met was sweeping him off his feet and she wasn't even trying. She was so mysterious, and he'd be quite willing to do anything to solve the mysteries she was. But he had to move slow, that wasn't in his active vocabulary. He was hoping she'd agree to tag along with them tonight, he also couldn't wait to ask her on another date. With the chemistry they had on their last one, she wouldn't be able to refuse.

"It would not be like myself to ignore the fast that a beautiful and single woman would be living next to me." Miroku replied.

"Yeah, well I hope she pounds you 50 feet into the ground when you try that crap with her. Kagome told me she said she was in martial arts."

"That does not surprise me. What else did Kagome say about her?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well...I don't remember Kagome just goes on and on..." InuYasha replied with a shrug. "Ask her yourself?"

"Sango? She won't tell me anything about her personal life. I guess she just trust Kagome more because she's a girl..?"

"How the hell would I know? You're the expert on women pervert."

* * *

After Kagome and Sango made the curry they moved to the kitchen to eat since their current workplace was a bit cluttered. After they met the first time, Sango remembered se had indeed met Kagome before she came to the school. She was one of the leaders in her orientation group. When Sango was in the tour she preferred talking to Kagome, and they sent email to each other so they could meet up again when she actually did attend their school. They even made sure to have some classes together. Sango had been hoping that Kagome would have been in her lab but of course since Sango was in the honors program she had to take a different section, not that she minded Miroku. In all honesty she reminded him of everything she hated about men. But at the same time she doubted that was all there was to him. If that was the case and he wasn't just some pervert she wouldn't mind dating him, after all he was smart and very talented at art.

"Kagome...If Miroku likes painting so much why is he not in an art school?"

"Well...money for one...and you saw his guardian, Miroku was always worried something would happen to him so he just stayed close to home."

"Oh..."

"He really is a great guy. He's helped me through a lot of tough times. Don't worry too much about him. He'll give up his act soon enough and show you his true self. Wait, he spent the night right? Maybe he's already doing it."

"He showed me the picture he drew of me...Its really amazing..."

"That is a talent of his..." Kagome kept her eye on Sango who seemed to be in deep thought. From what Kagome was gathering both Sango and Miroku had very similar personality traits, one being they only show certain parts of their personality to certain people. "I have a question for you, you don't have to agree if you can't and what not."

"Okay...as long as it isn't being Miroku's girlfriend..."

"No...InuYasha and I were looking into to renting an apartment together since this lease runs out in December. Your living in temporary housing right? If we had another room mate everything would be cheaper."

" I don't know...it does sound like a good idea...I really don't have a lot of money...But...wouldn't I be in the way?"

"No...not really...we were looking into a three bedroom...for four people..."

"And the fourth person would be..?"

"Miroku..."

Sango sighed and rubbed her temples. Would she be able to do this? He father did want her to look into renting an apartment with someone so it wold be cheaper, and who better than Kagome and her friends she saw daily anyway. But Miroku was a completely different story, she didn't think she'd be able to live in peace if she lived near him, let alone in the same apartment. Kagome sensed her hesitation and continued.

"I know, its weird if its him too. But there are two bathrooms, one for the two of us and one for them. We could even take the room in between your room and his. The rent is only 200 dollars a month for each of us, they allow cats, and even if they didn't none of us would report Kirara. Plus if we ever have the same classes again we could share textbooks."

"I'll think about it...I really don't know..."

"Okay well, if you decide you want to let me know." Kagome smiled. "You know, one day you should ask Miroku if you can watch him paint. It's like a completely focused Miroku, completely different than his usual self.

"Maybe I will...Kagome... you remember those pictures I showed you? Miroku was looking through them...he was just trying to tease me or something...but he saw them..."

"They're really nothing the be embarrassed about Sango, I know they have a completely different meaning to you than they did to him but He won't do anything. Did you explain anything about them to him?"

"No...not exactly...He'd think I'm an idiot if I told him..."

"I don't think he would. He wouldn't laugh at you, you'd be surprised at him if you really got to know him."

"Maybe we should get back to work...we have to had the project in Monday after all..."

"Yeah...I guess so..."

* * *

Miroku sighed and set his bookbag down carelessly on he floor. Work was exhausting, at least he had at least an hour before InuYasha would call and give him he scoop on their plans. He rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi, he sat it on the coffee table before he walked over to check his answering machine. Mushin insisted he have a phone line in the house because cellphones weren't reliable enough for him. Miroku didn't argue, since that was the line he called. He leaned back in the reclining chair and opened the Pepsi. Sure enough the first and only message was from Koharu, she wanted to know if he'd meet her somewhere tonight and told her to give her a call. He wasn't going to call back, Sango preoccupied his mind all day at work. He though someone that looked like her came in, when Hachi told him he didn't and it was just one of the regulars he was disappointed. He wanted was a plan to get Sango to open up to him, to date him, and to be a person he would never give up for anything. Something changed in this past week. And Miroku wasn't sure if he liked this change or not. But there was one thing he was sure of. He'd make Kuranosuke sorry for trying to make him look like an idiot in front of Sango. With that thought fresh in his mind Miroku pulled out his lab book to prepare for class. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hmm...This chapter might be a little short...but I wanted to end it the way it does...because if I don't then I fear there will be too little action. With any luck I'll be half way done with the story before Christmas break. (So hopefully four more updates) But I have papers this weekend...so we'll see. Since I will be writing a sequel, the end is going to be kind of open and lead into the next story. You should see (hopefully) there's really more than the main plot at work too. Most of these will be resolved in this story and not drag over. But look for more updates. If I don't have half of it done before Christmas break like planned its probably going to drag into the new year. I also am going to edit the first chapter so that it has little bios and something about when and what their classes are so it makes more sense.

* * *

"I kind of have a question for you so...I guess call me back and we'll talk." Sango said into the phone before pressing the end button.

So much had happened in the past month she felt like she was barely herself. She was surprised she accepted the thought of moving in with her friends. She always thought of herself as very cautious and practical. She fell back onto the couch and made herself more comfortable. She needed to think, so much was going on...and it all seemed rushed which made her nervous. It wasn't too long until she fell asleep, but about an hour later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sango replied groggily.

"You went to sleep already?"

"Not exactly...But...I had a question for you."

"Okay.."

"My friends asked me to move in with them. I don't know what to do though...I mean...it would cut expenses..."

"That's true. But the question is what do you want to do?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Your avoiding my question. They're your friends right? Do what you want. You'll probably be happier if you move in with them anyway."

"I can't believe your encouraging me. I expected you as a father to try to talk me out of it."

"Why would I do that? The point of finishing school away from home was to have new experiences. All you should be worried about is if they are trustworthy and responsible. You said yourself you spend a lot of time with them. It seems like you would get along well."

"Yeah...I guess your right...I know at least Kagome will make sure things get done."

"The room arrangement would be something to take into consideration too."

"They want a three bedroom if I agree to live there too...I'd have my own room."

"That seems reasonable. Obviously they don't mind Kirara?"

"No, they really like her. Kirara really likes Miroku too..."

"I trust you'll make the right choice. It would be a lot cheaper...but if your un comfortable then don't worry about it."

"Okay, I should start some of my homework...I fell asleep when I got back...I'll call you later."

* * *

The next day Sango woke up at 5:30 to a phone call the caller, Kagome. After the first three times she tried to ignore it and failed Sango decided it was best to answer it.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Kind of...Why are you calling so early?"

"To ask if you wanted to see the apartment. If your still thinking about it."

"Right now?"

"No! Of course not." Kagome laughed a little. "Like...around 5 or something."

"Sure...I'm probably going to move in with you guys. My budget would be nothing if I didn't..."

"Great! You won't regret it. I'm really excited. InuYasha can spend time with Miroku and I can come bother you."

"Yeah...why are you calling me so early by the way...?"

"Oh, well I drank like...six pots of coffee so I could finish a paper."

"I see...your over caffinated and got bored?"

"Kinda...I thought you'd be up by 5:30 anyway."

"I usually wake up at 6:30..."

"Oh! Sorry Sango! Well I'll see you in class then sorry for waking you up!!"

Sango hung up the phone with a sigh. No point in going back to sleep. She flicked on the light switch, turned off her alarm, and went to take a shower. She then continued with her daily morning rituals and got ready to go to class. She was early to Biology, and Miroku never showed up. She was a little down, she'd been looking forward to telling him they'd be room mates soon. The lab would just be annoying without him. When Sango finally had given up hope that Miroku would come, about fifteen minuets into the lab class he walked through the door. The teacher pulled him out of class, likely to yell at him for being late, but when he came back in Sango noted the look on his face. He was stern...something she wouldn't really attribute to his character.

"Miroku are you okay?" Sango asked. He nodded and started working on the lab. "You sure?"

He nodded again.

"Sango, he obviously doesn't want to talk he's being a pouty baby because the teacher yelled at him." Kuranosuke replied.

Miroku completely ignored him, and continued working on the lab. Sango sighed, what happened? The fact they weren't fighting at that comment made Sango uneasy. This was a side of Miroku she never thought existed. The only time he talked to her in the entire class period was when he asked her for her notes. Kuranosuke on the other hand assumed since she and Miroku weren't talking that must mean they got into a fight. This to him was a great time to put his plans into action. For the first part of the lab period, Kuranosuke tried making jokes at Miroku, but he never got one reaction from him. Sango was getting annoyed, he could sense that so he changed his approach. Now, as the second half of the class period went on he was just flirting with Sango. Miroku just sat there with an uncaring and tired appearance.

"So..." Sango asked when Kuranosuke left the table. "What do you think about the apartment idea?"

Miroku shrugged, then looked down at his watch. "It's going to be a hassle moving always is."

"Well, you have friends? I'll help you unpack when I don't have finals."

He sighed, as if he were uninterested. Sango was completely confused. No perverted response? He was supposed to be the person that made her classes worth while. He hadn't made one witty comment, he was acting like he wanted to have nothing to do with her. If it was just a bad day she was hoping it would get better for him soon. Then she remembered the apartment, Kagome told her Miroku really wanted her to move in with them. Maybe if she told him that he'd be a little more cheerful.

"Have you talked to Kagome yet?" Sango asked he shook his head no in responce. "Oh...well..., were going to look at the apartment later. So I guess were going to be house mates soon."

"I guess so." Miroku replied. Sango frowned,, out of any reaction he could have given her that was completely unexpected. Standing on the table and yelling to the whole class that they were going to share a bed or something maybe. Miroku making a comment about seeing her more often and hopefully a few of those times would be in the shower. Yes...but not 'I guess so' did he really not like her anymore?

"Are you sure your all right? You really don't seem like yourself today..." Sango asked with concern.

"I'm fine really, don't worry about it. See you later." With that he left the classroom. What was going on...?

Sango sighed. So much for trying to make him cheer up. Maybe Kagome would know what was wrong with him. If she didn't she would likely be able to find a way to get it out of him. She sighed, got her things together, handed in the lab and started walking to a place where she could meet Kagome. She'd find out what happened soon enough. Maybe he was feeling sick? He didn't seem like he was though...Maybe he didn't get enough sleep. He told her whenever he didn't get enough sleep he made sure he had extra coffee. Which he did a few times before...Could Miroku's pet have died? He would likely be upset then, but the few times she'd been to his apartment there wasn't one. She continued on in deep thought until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Miroku she turned around, relieved with a smile on her face.

"Hey I kind of had a question for you." Kuranosuke said.

"Oh...Okay?"

"I feel like it's a bad time because of how Miroku's acting but I just need to ask..." He replied

"Well...it's not like were dating..." Sango replied blushing a little.

"Oh? I thought you broke up with him and that was why he was so upset today."

"No...it's not like that..." Sango replied shifting her attention to down on the ground. Kuranosuke clasped her hands and she looked up at him.

"Listen, I'd really like to get to know you better. But I'm afraid of what Miroku has been saying to you about me would make you not like me at all."

"He really doesn't talk about you at all outside of class."

"Well...then that makes this easier. Will you go on a date with me?"

Sango blushed, blinked and was literally speechless. Kuranosuke really didn't talk to her since she'd been with Miroku nearly every day. The only time he really showed any interest in her was during the first weeks of class...why now?

* * *

What will Sango do? Miroku has a good reason to be grumpy, trust me you'll find out why soon enough. 


	12. Chapter 12

Well I thought I left my notebook at school, which had the next few chapters and my outline but nope lucky for all of us its here. I would like to have 2 or more updates a week while I'm back at home with minimal school work, but I don't know if it's possible or not. Reviews are loved since I don't know if I'm dragging things on for no reason or creating a meaningful plot line.

* * *

"I...I...really don't know what to say..."

"Well uh...here." Kuranosuke replied offering her a business card with his cellphone number written on it. "When you decide just call me." He blushed a little and waved. "I'll let you go..just...call me later."

"Okay...I'll try."

* * *

"Kagome? Do you know what's wrong with Miroku?"

"Something is wrong with him? I have no clue I haven't talked to him all day."

"He seemed kind of off in our lab class...he wasn't himself at all..."

"I'm sure he's fine Sango. He was probably just having a bad day. If you really think it's something serious I'll ask InuYasha. They live by each other so he might know."

"Okay..."

"Your really worried...? Its so cute its like your dating!" Kagome replied hugging Sango.

Sango blushed and sighed. She was more used to eating with everyone. But the past few weeks InuYasha had meetings for one thing or another. Kagome missed him when it was just the three of them since Miroku was mostly paying attention to Sango. Later in the day She'd make comments about how it seemed like they were dating, it was like one big ongoing joke she was getting tired of. Once they had their food and were seated at the table Sango decided to ask Kagome about Kuranosuke.

"Kagome could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you think Miroku would do if I went on a date with Kuranosuke?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Not because she was asked out by him but she was considering it. With how close Sango and Miroku were she expected that he'd told her some things about himself. She expected the question to be how she would react if Sango were Miroku's girlfriend. We'll if Miroku wouldn't tell her it was Kagome's job as a mutual friend to try and bring her friends together for their own happiness.

"It's really up to you Sango. I mean one date doesn't mean anything. I'm sure Miroku would say the same thing..."

"Yeah...It's not like were dating or anything. He gets really mad whenever he's around though...I kind of feel like I'd be a bad friend."

"The reason Miroku doesn't like him doesn't have anything to do with you. Its basically...the continuation of an argument.."

"An argument? About what? Were they friends?"

"Yeah they were friends back when we were in High School. They kind of got into a fight and neither one of them wanted to talk about it. They were both so stubborn, and they both thought they were right so they just stopped talking to each other. As fate would have it they were room mates their freshman year. Well...until Miroku moved into InuYasha's room.."

"What exactly happened?"

"From what I understand, a girl Kuranosuke liked wanted to date Miroku. But Miroku didn't like her, so it really wasn't the problem. It was just a huge misunderstanding because Kuranosuke thought he liked her."

"Oh..."

"It's a stupid argument don't worry about it."

"I guess..."

"If it bothers you just ask him. He won't be mad at you."

"How do you bring that up in a conversation? So, if I went on a date with a guy you hate would you be mad?" Sango sighed "Or something like 'Were you having a bad day yesterday? Oh by the way Kuranosuke asked me out."

"Just...mention it? Don't say he did...I don't know."

"Well...what would you do?"

"I'd say no but then again I really don't like him."

"That's not helping...What if you weren't dating InuYasha and someone he really didn't like asked you out?"

"Maybe...it would depend on who it was."

"I think Kuranosuke and I have a lot in common...and that we could be good friends."

"Well, he is more scholarly than Miroku. He probably reads books too..."

"Probably..I mean...I just want to get to know the guy better. He seems nice...but I like Miroku too so I don't want to make him mad..."

"Who knows, they're stupid and immature to each other. I highly doubt Kuranosuke would do anything to make you mad though. From what I hear he has a pretty big crush on you."

Sango blushed and took a sip of her tea. Was there a way she could do this and not end up miserable?

"You know you could just tell Miroku your trying to be fair. Miroku likes you and went on a date with you so going out with Kuranosuke isn't evil or something. Plus, Miroku isn't your boyfriend right? If he gets jealous its his own fault."

"Well...I guess so. I still feel like I should ask him though...I mean...he is my friend..."

"Sango, your really acting like he's your boyfriend. I mean...you asked me and I explained why if for any reason he'd be upset. But either way if he liked Kuranosuke he'd still try and act like InuYasha and pretend he didn't care. But secretly he'd be mad at you and then when its all over he'd act like nothing ever happened."

"I guess your right..."

"Miroku is a lot more forgiving than him too."

"Yeah...I guess so..I'll give it some thought tonight. But for the rest of the day I need to concentrate on classes."

"And I'll tell you as soon as I find out what's wrong with Miroku."

* * *

Sango unlocked the door and set her bookbag on the floor with a heavy sigh. She couldn't concentrate at all. If it wasn't the thought of dating it was thinking about how Miroku acted today. She even wrote down a list of possibilities instead of notes in her class. Some were realistic, and some were sci-fi excuses like Aliens somehow took him away and altered his personality. She also was getting frustrated with how she was beginning to imagine Miroku and herself as a couple. Annoyed with herself she turned on the TV to hopefully get her mind off everything else. Kirara came to greet her, purring affectionately by her head. But it still didn't help. Maybe she should try calling Miroku again. She flipped open her phone, called the number, and got the voice mail again. Sango hung up the phone with a irritated growl. Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

* * *

Sango has a secret. Yes...and I want to drag it out a little. You won't know everything until the sequel. I'm trying to keep the chapters short so I can update more...but should I make them longer now? 


	13. Chapter 13

Miroku came back to the hospital around one. He made sure to pick up some homework and then stop to get lunch. The doctor said Mushin would wake up around two, so it seemed like a good idea. He hated hospitals, the last time Miroku was in the hospital was when he broke his leg when he was ten. It was also the place where his father died. This time though it wasn't anything too serious. Mushin just fell and Miroku thought the worst and brought him here.

That was this morning. Mushin never liked when Miroku skipped his classes, so he lied and said the Biology lab was his only class of the day. After all it was the only one he couldn't miss for no reason. He was tired and didn't feel like being there anymore. He also wasn't looking foreword to working tonight. With any luck Mushin would be able to go home around three. He could always ask someone for notes tomorrow anyway. About half an hour his phone rang, it was InuYasha. Miroku sighed and put the phone on silent whatever he needed it could wait until after he got off work.

* * *

"Miroku...your still here? I thought you had classes..."

"The later ones were canceled, lucky for me heh.." he replied running a hand through his hair.

"I feel like a burden, there are so many more things you could be doing now..."

"Don't worry about it...I don't feel like I spend enough time with you anyway."

"You're a busy young man, just worry about your studies. I'm perfectly healthy."

Miroku sighed, he never knew what to say. He felt guilty when he wasn't living with Mushin, but he did need to start focusing on his life goals. He only had one more year of school left, then he'd be ready to take the next step. He had to make sure he didn't let another opportunity pass. His senior year, Miroku was offered a scholarship to a school, far from home to study. He refused for various reasons, one being Mushin's well being, and now it was starting to bother him again. Now that he talked to Sango everyday her favorite topic was her family, he knew everything from the sports Kohaku likes to play to his favorite color and he'd never even met him. It made him reflect a little more on what his life could have been like if he wanted to pay more attention to the family he had left.

"What are you thinking about? Staring off into space in a daze isn't like you."

"I was just thinking about something...nothing in general...really..."

"Oh?" Mushin replied. "You weren't thinking about anything huh? Not even a girl?"

"No, not really..."

"It's a shame. That girl you were with at the art festival was quite a catch. I would of thought you might be thinking about her."

"Sango? We're just friends. She makes a point to tell me she'd like to keep it that way too."

"One can never be too sure. She was very pleasant."

"I think so too. If she ever showed any interest in me I would be overjoyed. Really I would, but I'm pretty sure she isn't interested in that type of relationship with me."

"She seemed plenty interested to me. She wasn't just admiring your art work and humor."

"She also acts that way around other people. She is not interested in me."

Miroku sighed frustrated. He was making a very valid point, Sango was interested in him for some reason or another. And she was a lot more friendly with him than other people in their classes, the only other person she really made the effort to talk to and be around after classes were Kagome and himself. That has to amount to something, maybe asking her on another date wouldn't be so farfetched. He always hated when Mushin knew what he was thinking about and when he was right about problems in his life. That's why he was more than nervous at the art festival.

* * *

"I'm going to paint a picture just for you. And if you don't like it, I'll just keep pulling it out of the garbage and hanging it in your apartment."

Sango giggled, leaving Miroku with a grin on his face. She smiled and took his hand pulling him away from his artwork. He frowned, he knew exactly what she wanted, someone to walk around with her. He looked back to see if Kagome or InuYasha noticed. Kagome was giving him a thumbs up and InuYasha was annoyed but what else is new. So he decided to go along. It would be fun to spend some more time with her anyway. He didn't really notice when she pulled him away from the table, but he did notice when she stopped to look at some flowers. He bought her a rose and they continued to walk, it was a really fun time for both of them. It wasn't until they started walking back to where they started that Miroku realized exactly what that meant. No more alone time, in class she'd be completely different, and their schedules made them both busy another date was out of the question. The closer they got to the table, the more he was regretting it. He became even more awkward when Mushin started waving to him. It wouldn't be long until Sango was driven out of his life forever, because Mushin would tell her any embarrassing detail she could of ever wanted for blackmail.

"Miroku you didn't tell me you had a new girlfriend..."

"Well actually were not dating." Miroku blurted out before anything else could be said.

"I'm Sango, we go to school together we're in some classes together. Miroku was the first person I met when I moved here." Sango replied

Miroku frowned. The only way this could get any worse would be to have Kohaku come and drape herself over him in front of everyone. He looked around paranoid and tried to ignore their conversation completely, maybe if he ignored it, his problem would go away. Or not...what could they possibly be talking about? He sighed and decided to pay attention to their conversation again.

"Well...I've always had some interest in religion but Buddhism seems more logical than others. I really can't say I practice anything regularly though."

"That is understandable, I often wonder if Miroku practices the teachings of Buddha when I am not around to advise him. Technically now he is ordained as a monk, but of course there is not much money to be made that way so he is..compensating..."

Sango giggled. It could be worse, Mushin could be telling Sango all kinds of embarrassing stories, about when he was drunk and was flirting with a bush...or when he lost his keys when they were in his pocket. Karma was indeed on his side. This was about the point in time when InuYasha decided it would be a good time to leave, so that was the end of their conversation. The fact that Mushin remembered Sango at all after their meeting was odd. Some days he couldn't remember anything, Miroku always just brushed it aside because he was old. He must indeed have liked Sango to bring her up again.

* * *

"It's not healthy to do that you know. Spacing out like that...twice today...You should be the one in the hospital not me." Mushin said shaking his head.

"Heh, well you fell. It's not my fault. This time I was thinking about something though. Something...I will have to do tomorrow, because after I leave here I have work."

"Oh? And what would that be? Conning a pretty lady into coming home with you?"

"Not quite, but somewhere along those lines." Miroku replied with a smirk.

"Now you sound like your father."

"I suppose I do. But I as myself have other ways of doing the things that run in my family."

"I see. Well, I'll make sure to remember that."

"So...what do you think about Sango."

"Sango?"

"The girl that was with me at the art festival..." Miroku replied with a sigh.

"Oh...she was pleasant."

"You brought her up there must be a reason..."

"I simply mentioned her because you were in a staring contest with the wall."

"Well why do you think I'd be interested in her?"

Mushin shrugged. He never thought it was his business to tell Miroku what to do, especially now but he didn't want to have Miroku lose on such a good opportunity. Sango in the short time he knew her proved to be much more intelligent, caring and worthwhile than anyone he'd ever seen Miroku with. And it was quite obvious even though neither apparently would admit it that there could be a stable relationship between them.

* * *

When Four O'clock came around and Miroku rushed into the restaurant. Being late for work was never a good thing, especially when he had a very anal boss who would yell and scream at him if he was too late. Deciding today was already pretty much the worst day he had all year, nothing could get much worse. That was until he came back from clocking in and saw InuYasha, alone, waiting for him. Maybe ignoring phone calls wasn't such a good idea after all.

"You weren't in your classes today."

"So? You skip more often than not? I had to do something."

InuYasha looked back at Miroku with an irritated glare. "Well when I skipped I didn't make people worried or paranoid."

"And who would I make worried or paranoid?"

"Oh well I don't know, I only had Kagome call 18,000 times and leave me messages about how I need to talk to you because Sango is worried about you."

"What? Sango? She seemed fine when she was with me in Biology..."

"I said paranoid too didn't I? What did you do to make her paranoid?"

"I don't know you didn't ask Kagome? I don't know what goes on in girls minds."

"Keh, why should I ask her and listen to an 80 hour lecture on how insensitive I am? You ask her I just thought I should tell you all that crap because she won't leave me alone. So call Kagome first because she'll finally leave me alone, then do what you want with Sango. But the next time your being stupid leave me out of your problems."

"I'm so lucky to have a loving friend like you."

"Keh." InuYasha replied as he walked back out the door.

What a surprise, after this heartfelt talk with one of his best friends, Miroku felt his day get much more worse than he ever thought possible. What did he do to make Sango act that way? Why did she care? Whenever he skipped classes even when he was dating someone they never were worried or paranoid. It was something that took Miroku half the night to figure out. When he got out of work at ten, he pretty much had it figured out. All he had to do now was hope Kagome would be able to give some good advice on what to do next.

* * *

It took a lot more time to write this chapter than I anticipated. Hopefully it's not too bad. And if it is really bad then I'll just have to make the next chapter better... 


	14. Chapter 14

Yes...an update...I'm not very thrilled with the chapters I've been writing. I don't think they're very long either...And yeah... Just not feeling so motivated... So...chapter:

* * *

"Sango is just shy you can't just wait for her to ask you out Miroku."

'How would Kagome know if Sango wants to date me or not? Sure, they do talk to each other...a lot...and recently Kagome has been trying to get us alone...Sango does choose to sit next to me in class...and at lunch...but that doesn't mean anything...we are friends...' Miroku thought to himself.

"Well ask her on a second date. If she turns you down, your right. But since she won't, you'll have to admit I'm right."

'I really need to get the Kagome voice out of my head. Before I go schizo...'

"I'll key your car if you don't do something today. Stop being a dense jerk. Just because InuYasha is you best friend doesn't mean you need to join the clueless angry male club."

Miroku sighed. Hopefully today would be much better than yesterday. If not, he could always cheer himself up by making fun of Kuranosuke. Sango wouldn't enjoy it much, but Sango couldn't read his mind, so mental comments would probably be the best kind.

* * *

"Did you give my question any thought?" Kuranosuke asked

"Um...no...I was kind of...trying to read and do work ahead. Kagome wanted to do something this weekend."

"Oh, well when you decide I'll be here. Like I wouldn't be but...heh...um...What did you think about the chapter for today?"

"It was kind of long...I didn't really care for the detail about different types of minerals found in dirt.."

"Yeah...it was kind of boring...heh..."

Sango had been meaning to politely avoid Kuranosuke. She wanted to talk to Miroku, especially after the late night phone call she got from Kagome. All Kagome said to her was something good would happen today, whatever that meant. Plus, she wanted to know what happened to him yesterday, Kagome had only been vague on the phone.

"You know..." Kuranosuke whispered in her ear. "I'm glad we've been talking to eachother."

Sango started to blush a little. Was it just her imagination or was he trying to kiss her. Where the hell were her friends when she needed them? If al least Kagome didn't skip with InuYasha someone would have been here by now. Class was going to start soon, where is Miroku?

"Sango are you okay? You look kind of pale." Kuranosuke replied shifting his hand to her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No...I'm...Fine...really...just kind of..."

* * *

Miroku didn't want to be late, but he wanted to take his car. Hoping it would get him to school a little faster. After driving through the third full parking lot he realized it hadn't been one of his best plans. After finding a parking spot a bit further from the building he wanted to be at, he ran the entire way to the classroom. When he entered, he was just on time, class hadn't started yet. Knowing Sango would be sitting in the front of the classroom like usual, he began to walk down to where she would be. But when he saw when he got closer to the front of the classroom made him green with envy. Why was Kuranosuke leaning close to Sango? And why did it look like that jerk was about to kiss her? So much for that lecture Kagome gave him over the phone last night. Miroku did the only thing any rational person would do in this situation, he opened his bookbag and threw the first thing he could find at Kuranosuke's head.

"Decided to come today? Kuranosuke asked. "Or were you leaving? Class doesn't seem to be your thing."

"No, I'm staying." Miroku replied. "Now get out of my seat."

Sango had never been so scared in her life. What did the world have against her today? With any luck there wouldn't be a fight...

"Fine." I'll see you later Sango, call me." Kuranosuke replied.

Miroku took the seat next to her. His expression about the same as yesterday. Sango sighed and took out her notebook. It was probably just Kuranosuke, after class he'd be fine again.

Throughout the period Miroku painfully took notes, it was painful because every time Sango looked over she noticed he was about to fall asleep. Usually Miroku would just draw...or write notes to her...then copy her notes from class later..now today she couldn't take any he was slowly driving her insane.

_ You're my hero today. He's been driving me crazy since yesterday. I didn't want to be mean to him and have him as an enemy..._

Sango looked around and dropped the note she finished writing onto Miroku's notebook,

She wasn't nearly as sneaky as she should have been for someone sitting so close to the teacher. Miroku picked it up and looked over her with a confused expression on his face, after all it wasn't very Sango like to pass notes to him. Sango blushed and turned her attention to the teacher again, and scribbling down anything to make it look like she hadn't just spent half the class period writing that note.

_ Really now? A hero am I? I should add that to my resume. It seemed like you two were getiing along quite well though. What? Did you wish it had been me instead of him?_

He passed the note back to her. She read it and blushed, he obviously was watching her to see how she'd react to it since she heard a sudden chuckle.

'Maybe Kagome wasn't wrong afterall..' Miroku thought.

* * *

"I'm so glad I wasn't here alone today..." Sango said

"Well, I wish I would have been here earlier, but parking spaces are quite...rare on campus." Miroku replied.

"That's why I'm glad I don't have a car...Don't you want your eraser back?"

"No." Miroku chuckled. "I might catch the idiotic plague if I take it back after it touched a contaminated person."

"You can be so mean sometimes..."

"Not without good reason."

"What happened yesterday? I tried to call you a few times...Kagome said your phone was off..."

"Oh...something came up. A little emergency...nothing serious though."

"Oh...I was worried."

"So I heard. InuYasha and Kagome gave me quite a lecture..."

"Kagome's a little crazy..."

"Not really she is just determined."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out. Think back to all of those conversations during lunch."

"Yeah...Mm..Miroku just out of curiosity why don't you like Kuranosuke?"

"It goes back a few years." He replied with a sigh. "It has nothing to do with you. Don't think I'm mad at you because he follows you around like a love sick puppy..."

"Well...um...would we still be friends if I went on a date with him?"

Miroku stopped, he heard something odd. Something Sango wouldn't say, no, she would never say something so odd. "Sorry?" He replied. "What did you say?"

"Would you be mad at me if Kuranosuke asked me out on a date and I accepted."

"What did you think I would do?"

"Well...I... thought you wouldn't talk to me again. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I asked Kagome..."

"You asked Kagome? What did she say?"

"That...you probably wouldn't care since I'm not your girlfriend."

"I see...well if you already knew the answer then why did you ask?"

"Because...I wanted to hear it from you...Kagome isn't always right..."

"I noticed." he replied a bit harsher than intended. "Well, if you want to then do it. It doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Miroku replied

He was defiantly mad. The rest of the day he barely said a word during class, and when they went to lunch, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He was more or less ignoring that they existed. Kagome pulled Sango aside to ask what happened, she explained and Kagome sighed. It wasn't the best idea to bring Kuranosuke's question up to Miroku. Hopefully he would be out of his grumpy mood soon. Kagome said he likely wold be like InuYasha and he'd fade back into his normal self after he realized he was being as mature as a two year old. But now Sango was even more nervous about this date, she didn't really want to be on a date with Kuranosuke, she wanted to go on another date with Miroku. But, since Miroku wasn't going to ask her out, why not try and enjoy someone else's company. It wasn't like they were dating.

* * *

Just a warning on this next chapter. It's nothing like the other chapters I've been writing. I need to tweak it a little before I decide to post it too, it's just very..plain in comparison to the other chapters. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hmm...I think this is officially the half way point. Happy Half way to the end of my story!

This chapter is special. Sango doesn't know what she wants. So to make her realize she really wants to be with Miroku she has to do something like this, because she's very stubborn.

* * *

Sango sighed the past week had been boring and drug on. After classes ended that day he called Kuranosuke and confirmed the date. If anything this made Miroku and Kuranosuke more awful toward each other. Friday, Kuranosuke decided to make various comments during Miroku's presentation. Monday, Wednesday, and today they were ignoring each other quite well. But Thursday was the worst. Miroku tried to set Kuranosuke's hair on fire because of a comment he made. One thing she was happy for was Miroku decided he couldn't ignore Sango. He seemed a bit more cold and uncaring than he usually did, but it was better than being ignored. She thought about calling off the date, it really wasn't worth losing a good friend over. She liked the old Miroku and missed his humor and friendship, she wanted the grumpy Miroku gone.

"I hope I don't regret this later..." She mumbled to Kirara.

"I miss the Miroku who was fun...why is he so mad anyway? Kagome said he'd be back to normal on Monday...but she also said he wanted to talk to me about something which he never did..." Sango's thoughts were disrupted by the knock on her door. Surprised and a bit confused she opened the door. Kuranosuke smiled at her with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't expecting you this early...I'll be done in just a minuet...you can come in." Sango said before dashing off to find her purse and shoes.

Kuranosuke stood by the door the bouquet still in hand. The next thing Sango hear was a sneeze, then another one. Kuranosuke didn't look sick...what could possibly be wrong? Sango rushed back items in hand to the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...it's just..." He sneezed again. "You have a cat?"

"Yeah...sorry I didn't mention it before...we can leave."

The rumors were defiantly true. Kuranosuke was really really rich. Sango didn't know what to do. The second she saw his car she felt more self conscious about how she had to act. When she opened and closed the car door she made sure to look for anything that could harm the brand new shiney car. Since Kuranosuke couldn't park very well it was a hard task at times. They agreed to go to a restaurant first but they had some trouble agreeing on what kind. Kuranosuke wanted to go to a very nice one, and Sango felling very underdressed for one of those thought they should go somewhere at least semi casual. By the sound of the restaurants that Kuranosuke mentioned she could tell they were the best in town, which Kagome confirmed the next day. She talked him into going to a nice little and much more her style restaurant. At first Kuranosuke suggested the restaurant where Miroku worked, wether intentionally or not, she instantly declined knowing if they did go there their night would end with Miroku "accidently" dropping soup or pasta on Kuranosuke's head.

Now, Sango was getting bored. Kuranosuke could not hold a conversation. He tried to order for her, which made her a little annoyed since they really din't know eachother well. She tried starting conversation by asking about his family, he just laughed and told her his father was rich. So, after more awkward silence, she asked him what his hobbies were. He just mentioned reading, chess, and various things she had no interest in. They couldn't talk about classes because she wanted to keep Miroku out of their conversation. She didn't want him to say something insulting about him because she would feel the need to defend him. When the conversation did shift to something that sounded like it could lead into Miroku she changed the subject. Even though she wouldn't talk about him she thought about Miroku throughout the date. She wondered what he was doing, and what he'd think of how well they were getting along. The longest running conversation they had was discussing how their food tasted which was pathetic for a first date.

Kuranosuke on the other hand anted to impress Sango. But he was sensing that he mind was on Miroku by the end of dinner. He didn't know how to get her mind off of him.

"Are you sure you want to see a movie tonight?" he asked

"I'm sure. It's only 7 after all.."

"All right. You just seem a bit...tired or something."

"Oh...no...I'm just getting used to this whole...more than one date a month thing..." Sango lied. "I kind of feel popular."

"That's surprising. I'd expect someone as beautiful as yourself to go on many dates."

"Um...well..." Sango blushed. "I'm just a little shy..."

"I could tell. I'm not very outgoing myself. I'm sure you could tell though."

"It's not like it's a bad thing..."

"Sometimes it can be very problematic. It makes having relationships kind of...odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, dinner for example, this is probably our longest ongoing conversation. Besides that though, when you have friends who are very outgoing it seems...very hard to have friends without them."

"I guess it was kind of awkward..but we can still have a good time." Sango had a feeling the later half of his comment was directed at Miroku. But she wasn't going to pester him about what happened. If he said something awful about Miroku she'd likely yell at him and walk home, or the worst thing would be her punching him.

BREAK

Sango was completely confused. Kuranosuke just basically admitted he wasn't a good match for her in the car. Maybe Miroku brainwashed him? That seemed very unlikely. But he really did seem like he wanted to date her, so way was he admitting defeat so early in the evening? Was she acting like she wanted to have nothing to do with him or something? She debated on the issues in her head for the entire movie. She couldn't remember one detail of the movie when Kagome asked her what they went to see, if it wasn't for the ticket stub in her pocket she would of been clueless. After the movie Sango was glad Kuranosuke didn't ask any more questions. They just went to Starbucks and taked about their biology project. Sango was amazed that he actually suggested calling Miroku and asking him to join them so they could all talk. And even more surprised he had Miroku's cellphone number in his phone...were they really not friends? To Sango it seemed like Kuranosuke still wanted to be friends with Miroku. They did have to work together on their project, but Sango still wasn't so sure calling him or talking about Miroku was a good idea.

"Well I already talked to him about it he thought it was a good idea." Sango said.

"Anything to keep him from setting my hair on fire is good for me. Sometimes he acts like a five year old I swear."

"He's just...been in a bad mood...I don't think he was really trying to hurt you."

"Oh he was I know he was."

Sango sighed, this is what she had been trying to avoid all night. She knew Miroku didn't really want to hurt Kuranosuke, he was just...angry...so...well maybe he wanted to hurt him a little bit but not a lot. But it was really Kuranosuke's fault for wearing so much gel, if he didn't it wouldn't of caught even for a little while...She had to hold back a giggle.

"Im sure you've heard the stories about why we don't get along. I don't see why he's trying to get you in the middle of it..."

"He's not. He hasn't said anything about why you don't get along, he doesn't even say anything bad about you."

"Oh? Then why has he been a jerk all week?"

"I don't know he won't talk to me about what's bothering him. Kagome told me he had a family problem and he hasn't been cheery since."

Kuranosuke shrugged. "You know why we don't get along?"

Sango shook her head. Telling him that Kagome told her would make him angry. She would likely side with Miroku anyway, so now she'd get to hear a different side of the story.

"Well, we got into an argument. He's been popular, I haven't had the same luck. Every girl in our High School and even most here want to date him. It's not the same for me. Well, at least not for the same reason. I know he's more energetic and humorous than I am but I think it's safe to say were both about the same when it comes to political opinions, or who we think is worth our time..but he dated someone that I would have given anything to be with. She was as bright as you are. Only...your much less ditzy, whiney and annoying..." He frowned "In the long run I'm actually quite grateful to him that I never did date her. I'd much prefer to be with a woman like you. Your much more my type. I half expected him to tell you a story that I was jealous of him."

"That doesn't really explain why you don't talk anymore. It doesn't seem like your holding anything against him..."

"Yes...well...it also happened to be the year his father died, we argued around that time. I didn't know why he was so defensive about everything until Koharu told me when they started dating. This was well after all of this trouble was brewing. He broke up with her after about a week of dating her. I saw her for what she really was at the time after that. Not that Koharu is much better than her, but at least she is someone to talk to. I do prefer your company though."

"Why not tell him this?"

"He can hold quite a grudge. Never give him a reason not to trust you if you want to stay his friend."

"There's no harm in trying...maybe if you explain things you'll be friends again. He seems like he's understanding..."

Kuranosuke shrugged then started talking about other projects never again bringing the topic back to Miroku. Sango was grateful, though it was nice to her this, if Miroku would talk about it with her she might understand exactly what happened. Then maybe they could still be friends. That would make it easier for her to be Kuranosuke's friend. At 10:30 Kuranosuke drove Sango back to her apartment, he didn't however follow her back up to her room since his allergies had acted up before.

* * *

Miroku on the other hand was annoyed. He knew Sango was on her date, Kagome told him. He was glad to be off work, but he had nothing to do. As a result he decided to read for class. He read a grand total of five pages before he fell asleep. When he woke up, he decided to take some of Kagome's advice and start on a present for Sango. He drew quite a bit of it, form a picture Kagome had copied one day during their art class. When he looked at the clock he realized it was two am. He had to be at work at six the next day. So he reluctantly put the painting in on of his closets and tucked the picture into the sketchbook he didn't let anyone else see.

* * *

Well...I don't think it's as bad as I anticipated it. nods But I did add in a page...See Kuranosuke isn't a total asshole. He wasn't in the anime either. He knows when he's beat. 


	16. Chapter 16

"There really isn't that much to say about it Kagome.."

"Sure there is. Where'd you go? Did you kiss? Do you like him more than Miroku?"

Sango rubbed her temple, Kagome asked every time she saw Sango since she went on that date. Kagome spent her entire Saturday calling Sango and asking what happened, Sango ignored the calls the best she could. Sango, didn't want to go into a lot of detail, she'd rather forget she went. She was happy when Miroku started talking to her again on Monday.

"Why do I have to like either of them romantically? What's wrong with being single?"

"I guess nothing. But you have to like one of them."

"I guess if I had to chose it would be Miroku. But I don't have to because it doesn't matter."

"Your really pessimistic, what's wrong with dating?"

"Nothing I didn't say it was bad or anything, its just not for me. Lets just put it this way, what would you do if I told you to dump InuYasha everyday?"

"I'd ignore you, just like what you do everyday to me when I tell you to date Miroku."

* * *

It's been a month since Sango's date with Kuranosuke. Miroku was back to normal, and Sango found herself in a much better mood. He never brought up her date, which made it even easier for her to avoid questions about it, except when Kuranosuke was around. According to Kagome Kuranosuke came into class with a black eye the Tuesday after their date. Who knew Miroku could be that violent? Kagome of course was still trying to give Sango love advice, and yelling at Miroku for not asking Sango out again. Her current tactic to get them together was to convince Sango to ask him out, needless to say it wasn't going well. It hadn't been a bad day, that was until later on that night. Around seven, Sango received a phone call from the hospital. Kohaku was sick again and her father was telling her not to worry. How could she not worry? This was one of the reasons she didn't want to be so far away from home. Kohaku had heart problems, the same ones that her mother died from. She didn't just want to sit around and wait for a phone call from her father saying if he was okay or not. She wanted to be there. She no longer could do the homework she had planned on doing, but when she tried calling Kagome there was no answer. She sighed and decided to go for a walk instead.

At around ten Sango started to realize where she was. Miroku's apartment was very close.

Maybe she should just walk the rest of the way, he probably wouldn't mind giving her a ride home. She was starting to realize how cold she was, It had been raining for most of her walk and she didn't bring an umbrella or a coat with her. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to take into concideration the weather. But a nice warm place was starting to sound really good. She finally made up her mind at Eleven, and decided that sitting outside Miroku's apartment until he was finished with work was a much smarter plan than walking back and being alone.

* * *

"Well, it was a rough day. That's why I hate working the evening shift to close. I'm always there so late cleaning...No I'm home now I wouldn't be stupid enough to call you while I'm at work. I just want to go to bed...I'll call you..." Miroku blinked, someone was sitting in front of his door. He promptly hung up his phone and looked the person over cautiously.

"Sango?" He asked settling on the floor in front of her. Why was she here? "Sango...?" He asked again shaking her lightly. She stirred and looked up at him.

"Hey...What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a hallway at this time of night?"

"I just...I...went for a walk...and...sort of ended up here..."

"Sorry I wasn't home...are you okay? You look a little pale...Why don't you come in, I'l make you some tea and when you want to go home I'll take you." Was she afraid to be home? Did Kuranosuke threaten her or something?

Sango smiled shyly as he stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About Three..three thirty at the latest..." Miroku replied glancing at his watch. Why would Sango be out so late? And why did she come to him? He would have bet money if anything happened she would be at Kagome's. If Kuranosuke had anything to do with it he would make him pay...

"Sorry to bother you...Its just...I...got a phone call...from my father saying my brother's in the hospital..I tried calling Kagome...but she didn't pick up..."

Miroku pulled Sango into a tight hug, naturally they both fell back down on the floor. All the tears Sango had been holding back on the walk there started to fall. Maybe that was why her subconscious brought her there. Miroku would make her feel better in an instant, Kagome really wouldn't help much. They stayed like that for quite awhile until her tears stopped falling. When she was calm she realized two things, there was a jacket covering her, and they were both still in the hallway.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Miroku asked. "Unless you'd rather go home.."

Sango didn't reply right away, she just held on to him. "I was kind of looking forward to that tea you offered me before. If your still feeling up to it...It is late though..."

"Of course I would love your company. It is hard to sleep after coming back from work anyway, you know working hard and then getting an adrenaline rush...or something." He smirked, like he would turn away a woman when she wanted his company. He stood up again and offered her his hand.

When they settled into his apartment he offered her a dry shirt from his room. She accepted it since hers was still wet from the rain, and changed in the bathroom while leaving him to make their drinks. He started a pot of coffee for himself, the initial shock of seeing Sango outside his door shook all of the thoughts of sleep from him. And he knew better than to expect her to say the night in his apartment, she made sure not to go near it unless absolutely necessary.

That joke about having a drawer full of condoms in his room seemed to keep her a way, but her reaction was priceless. He chuckled to himself mentally and started a search for tea. Sango seemed awfully nervous, caffeine would be a bad idea, however it would do the trick for him when he needed to drive her home.

"Sorry again for coming over un announced..I just...I don't know..."

"Your just worried it's understandable. I'm sure he'll be fine. We all worry about our family theres no reason for you to feel ashamed." He smiled at her warmly. "What kind of tea do you want?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's warm..."

He grabbed the box of tea he had. Under normal circumstances Miroku didn't buy tea, he preferred coffee. But, since their weekly movie nights he made sure to keep a small supply of it since Sango liked it. He actually found himself growing fond of certain types of tea, or was it just because he drank it in the company of someone who made everything more enjoyable? He waited for the water to heat, and his coffee to finish brewing while Sango was relaxing on the couch, with any luck she'd fall asleep but he thought it very unlikely.

"I feel like an idiot...this is why I didn't want to leave home...I'm so worried.."

"If you want I'll drive you to the hospital." Miroku replied carrying the two mugs.

"It's okay...really...the hospital is at least two hours away...I'm already being a big enough pest.."

"Your not botheing me at all." He replied setting the mugs down on the coffee table. "I can relate, I've had to go to the hospital a great number of times. My father had lung cancer, he died in high school, it was enough to get me to kick that habit. I know it would make you feel better if you could see your brother. I don't mind in the least, it scared me that you walked her in a storm."

"I didn't want to just sit at home..." Sango replied taking a sip of the hot tea. It made her feel a little better. "I tried calling Kagome..."

"I know, what time did you get here?"

"I don't know...I just remember my father called at 7...My phone might be messed up because of the rain...He said he'd call me back later..."

"Well, do you want to go? I'll drive, don't worry about it." He replied to her half hearted attempt of protest. "I'll be fine as long as we make a couple of coffee stops."

* * *

Sango fell asleep almost as soon as she got in the car. Which was fine, Miroku had directions and they weren't very complicated. He'd just make sure to read them when he was near a gas station. Then he could get coffee and wouldn't have to stop and turn on the light in his car and chance waking her up. He was hoping she would talk to him while he was driving to keep him awake, but she didn't seem to mind the music playing softly while he drove. She was stressed, he could tell. It was exhausting waiting for a call when someone was in the hospital, he knew that, he spent time in school worrying. He was very glad he had Sango though, Kagome would just talk to her about staying positive, which just kept a person on edge. But, it was Saturday morning, and that meant no classes, and fun filled hours alone in the car with Sango. Maybe he'd purposely get lost on the way back. If he wasn't falling asleep by then...

"Sango?" Miroku shook her gently. "We're almost there...It's about 7...do you want some breakfast? I'm getting hungry..."

Sango blinked and rubbed her eyes. It took awhile for her to register where she was and why. She was glad she had someone like Miroku as a friend. They had breakfast together and the mood was pretty cheerful. Miroku was joking to her about having restrauntphobia, which came from him being a waiter. She knew it was his way of lightening the mood. It wasn't until Sango hung up her phone that Miroku began to feel nervous. Sango's father was at the hospital, meaning he would see him. Which would surely led to all sorts of embarrassing questions. When he did indeed meet Sango's father he was a bit concerned. He seemed to be they typical over protective stereotypical chick flick dad. Hopefully he wouldn't be strict or strangle Miroku for being with his daughter. He was obviously happy to see Sango since he waved to them with a smile. When he started talking to Sango, Miroku noted his voice, it was calm and gentle. He understood why Sango liked being with her family. Sango explained the situation, which made Miroku uncomfortable. But it was a great relief compared to what he felt when Sango walked into the room, and left him outside, with her father.

* * *

So will Miroku be slaughtered in the next chapter? This is only the beginning of the fluffyness that will be in the story. This chapter is actually what I had planned for two chapters, but, I thought they fit well enough together and would be too short alone. So here they are together. As for the present Miroku started for Sango, it will be appearing later in the story. 


End file.
